


Don't Phunk With My Heart

by jfolked



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Het, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Romance, Unsafe Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfolked/pseuds/jfolked
Summary: Justin and his sister are the coolest most popular kids of St. James Academy. That is until the Kinney twins come and try to steal that place among other things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**AN** Since I love high school stories I had to tried and do one. The title of this story is from a Black Eyes Peas song. It is supposed to be read as Don't Fuck With My Heart. For those of you who had read my fic, Love Potion #17, I’ll like to say that even though some of the characters in this new fic have the same names of the other one they are not the same characters. They may share some things but are not the same. I just used the names again because that way it won’t get too confusing in my head. I don’t have a beta, so you know the drill. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

* * *

“Good morning. We have an appointment with the headmistress. We are Jack and Joan Kinney and these are our sons Brian and Brad.” Jack said to the receptionist.

 

“Miss Clarke will be with you in a minute.” The young woman informed. 

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Kinney, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Said the blond woman. “Please come inside my office.” She added as she motioned them to follow her.

 

Once they were inside the office, Miss Clarke asked Mr. and Mrs. Kinney to seat in the chairs in front of her desk, while she indicated to the boys to seat in the chairs that were by the wall, just behind where their parents had seated.

 

“Miss Clarke…” Jack started to say.

 

“Please, call me Cynthia.” She cut him off.

 

“Well then, Cynthia, I want to thank for agreeing to meet with us.” He said. While he was talking Cynthia was observing the boys. She had noticed how one of them, Brian, had rolled his eyes as soon as his father began to talk. The other one, Brad, was smirking. 

 

“It is a pleasure for me to meet with you, Mr. Kinney, but frankly, I don’t know what you expect from this meeting. As I told you yesterday on the phone, I don’t think I’ll be able to help you. Admission has to be seek out in October of the preceding school year. And besides, St. James Academy has never admitted someone to the senior class. It is the way it has been done for the last 85 years.”

 

Brian saw his father flinch, just like he did every time things didn’t go his way. He knew that the old man had to be livid by now, but he was using the Kinney charm to try and make things the way he wanted them. Jack Kinney was a very manipulative man, who liked to control everything. He was a workaholic to whom his wife and sons were nothing more than things that he used to get what he wanted out of life. He had managed to make a very respectable fortune, but since he wasn’t old money, he still wasn’t accepted as a member of the jetset, which he wanted more that anything, so he needed this. He needed for the boys to be admitted to St. James, where the cream of the cream of Pittsburgh studies. 

 

“I remember what we talk about, but I thought that in this case an exception could be made. Did you receive the boys’ academic files?” He asked with his charm in full mode.

 

“I did and I have to tell you that I’m most impressed. Your sons are great. However, there is something you have to understand about the way we do things around here. As you well know, we are the most prestigious institution in the country. Every year we receive more that three thousands applications, and that’s only for Kinder Garden, even though everybody knows we only admit 40 new students every year. The reason why we are the most sought academic institution is because our program is the best. Simply that. But it is also the most intense academic program ever. Since our goal is to have the best students of the country we are very careful with our admission process. We only accept students that we feel have the mental, emotional and social attributes necessary to effectively complete the program.” Brad was looking intensively at the woman as she explained to his father for the hundredth time why they couldn’t be admitted to the school. She wasn’t half bad. Great body, late twenties-early thirties, and blond, which is always a plus. 

 

Brian was smirking, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking and looking at. He was a sucker for blonds. Brian couldn’t remember ever seeing Brad with a brunette. He, on the other hand, wasn’t too fond of blonds. No, he liked the dark, tall, buff and handsome type better.

 

“Our average students spend 10 hours in the school, while we have students that have a twelve hour class program everyday. They are required to take the traditional classes as well as art and music. By the time they are seniors, they have to dominate at least two languages, besides English, and have basic communication levels in two others. They have to either play an instrument or sing. And of course, they have to excel in the sport department as well since all our students are required to be part of a sport team. Senior year is the most intense and we don’t think that a student who hasn’t had the opportunity to experience the program would adjust too well. That is why we don’t admit seniors.” Cynthia kindly explained.

 

“But I’m sure my boys won’t have any problems adjusting. We are Irish, we can do anything.” Jack said with a seductive smile. _‘Is this man flirting with me while his wife is in the same room?’_ Cynthia thought.

 

She hoped the boys weren’t anything like their father. When she first received Mr. Kinney’s call she explained that it was impossible for the boys to be admitted. But then she got the fax which contained their academic files and she had to admit that she was more than impressed. They had studied in St. Mary’s, which was one of the best in the city. They had excelled in everything and for what St. Mary’s headmaster told her the day before, they had done it effortlessly. They were indeed St. James material. That was the reason why she agreed to meet them.

 

“Mrs. And Mr. Kinney, would you mind if talk to Brian and Brad alone?”

 

“Of course not. Come on Joan. We’ll wait outside.” Jack said as they left the office.

 

“Well boys, I just wanted to know what you think about all this.” She said smiling at them.

 

“What do you mean?” Brad inquired.

 

“Your father seems pretty eager to get you admitted but you two are the ones that are going to have to do the work. And let me tell you, it is hard work.”

 

“Whatever.” Brian said indifferently.

 

“I believe that what my brother wants to say is that we don’t mind the hard work. To tell you the truth, school has always been a breeze for us. Actually kind of boring, so I don’t think this will be any different.” Brad said. Cynthia smile. _’Pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?’_ She thought.

 

“It says here that you two have been taking French classes since elemental school, so I guess you are fluent?”

 

“Oui, oui, mademoiselle. Le français est une belle langue” (Yes, yes, Miss. French is a beautiful tongue.) Brian answered with a smirk.

 

“We also are fluent in Spanish, but our father doesn’t know about it and I will appreciate if you don’t say anything.” Brad uttered.

 

“And why is that?” Cynthia asked curiously.

 

“We learned with the maid, and I don’t think he would like the idea of his Sonnyboys mingling with the help.” Brad said.

 

“Brian you were both in the track and swimming teams, while you Brad, were in the football and diving teams. I’m sorry to say this, but if you were to be admitted to St. James you will have to decide for only one team. The schedule won’t allow anything more.”

 

“I don’t understand, I thought you said it was impossible for us to be admitted.” Brad asked.

 

“Do you think we would be here if it were impossible? Sometimes I don’t know how you can be so intelligent and so naïve at the same time Brad.” Brian said mocking his brother. 

 

“Actually, I haven’t said that it was possible, but I wanted to know you and see if you could handle it.” Cynthia explained.

 

“We can handle it.” Brad said nonchalantly. He was actually excited at the prospect of studying in St. James, but he will never verbalize it.

 

“Is there anything you will like to know about the school?” Cynthia asked. 

 

“Is it true what they say? That you encourage your students not to hide their sexual preferences?” Brian asked casually. 

 

“We don’t encourage anything besides our students to be themselves. Whatever that means. Do either of you have problems with minority groups. I mean African-Americans, Hispanics, gays, women and the sorts. I hope you don’t, but if you have now would be the moment to say so. Bear in mind that our student population is very diverse.” She said.

 

“We don’t have problems with that, but I’m not so sure my father can say the same.” Brad responded. 

 

“Well, what your father may think about that is not of my concern. He won’t have to study here, you will.” 

 

“We really don’t mind at all.” Brian said as he exchanged an complicity look with his brother.

 

“Sarah, could you please ask Mr. and Mrs. Kinney to come back to my office,” Cynthia said through the intercom.

 

“Mr. Kinney, I’ll be honest with you. I really don’t have the power to admit Brian and Brad. That decision has to be made by the school board, but providing that I’m pleased with their test results, I’m prepared to present your case to the board in the meeting that will be held next week. I can’t promise you anything, but I’ll do my best.” Cynthia uttered.

 

“What test results?” Jack asked.

 

“You were pretty lucky that you call me yesterday. Today our senior class will be taking placing tests.” She explained.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Our students take them before each academic year so we can get a sense of how they are doing and what areas need more work. Today is the seniors’ turn. That is why I insisted we met this early. Let’s go to the auditorium where the testing will take place.” 

 

As they followed the headmistress Jack couldn’t help but feel excited. There was nothing that he desired more that for the boys to be in St. James. He knew that all the important people send their children here, so it was a sure way for him to make new contacts and more money. He’d been trying to get a contract with Kendall Industries, but he hadn’t able to. Erick Kendall wouldn’t even give him the time. Arrogant prick. Word was that he was a fag, married to a top neurosurgeon. He wasn’t too happy of having to do business with a fairy, but hell, for that kind of money, he would kiss one if he had to. Kendall and his husband’s children had studied all their lives in St. James, so if Brian and Brad would befriend them he was sure he would have a way to talk business with Kendall. 

 

Jack was so immersed in his thought he didn’t noticed when they arrived at the auditorium. The place was rather big, so it looked almost empty since there were only about 40 students in it. 

 

“Is everyone here Mrs. Smith?” Cynthia asked a mid age woman who was on a desk.

 

“Everyone but the Kendalls.” Jack Kinney almost gasped at the mention of the name.

 

“Oh, are their names in the list?” The woman nodded. “That’s a mistake, they won’t be taking the test, they are not required.” 

 

“Why is that? I thought you said all the students were required to take this test.” Jack asked.

 

“Yes, but the Kendalls are the top of their class, they have been since forever, actually, so as a reward they were excused to take this year, since it is their last. Mrs. Smith, these are Brad and Brian Kinney, they will be taking the test today. I think it will be wise to postpone the test for let’s say another thirty minutes, while one of the student bring the boys up to speed. Miss Chanders, will you please come here.” The woman was talking to one of the girls in the group.

 

“Daphne, these are Brian and Brad Kinney, Brian and Brad this is Daphne Chanders. Daphne, the boys will be taking the test with you today and I was wondering if you could give them an introduction as to what it will entail as well as go over the general directions that have been already given to the group.” 

 

“I’ll be delighted Mrs. Clarke. Follow me please.” Daphne said as she began to walk towards the seats.

 

“So, what are you doing here?” She asked.

 

“Duh, taking a test just like you.” Brian responded.

 

“Don’t pay attention to my brother, he’s an ogre. There is the possibility that we are admitted to St. James so we have to take the test just in case.” Brad explained.

 

“Wow you must be pretty good because they have never…”

 

“Yes, we know. Could you just say what you have to so we can do this and get the fuck out of here.” Brian said cutting her off. If he had to hear one more time that St. James never admitted seniors he was going to go nuts.

 

“Okay, okay. Come on, I’ll introduce you to the group, well the important part. Hey guys, these are Brian and Brad Kinney, they will be taking the test today and please no comments about seniors and admission.” Brian couldn’t help but smile. He decided that Daphne was okay.

 

“These are Michael, Ted, Emmett, Melanie, Lindsay, Ben, Hunter and Chris.” She said as the boy noticed they were being scrutinized by the group. _‘Four gays, two lesbians, one bi and two straights, not bad.’_ Brian thought. 

 

Brad noticed this too. It wasn’t that hard. Michael and Ben were a couple the same as Melanie and Lindsay. Emmett obviously was head over heels for Ted, who was oblivious to that fact. Hunter seemed to be looking equally at both girls and boys and Daphne must be Chris girlfriend because as soon as they arrived he put his arms possessively around her waist. He had learned how to read people. Having a gay brother sure had it advantadges. 

 

“So, are you twins?” Ted asked. He had been eying the brothers for a while.

 

“Fraternal.” Answered Brian as he nodded.

 

Everybody could see that they were brothers but they were a tad different. While Brian’s hair was chestnut with golden highlights, Brad’s was dirty blond with light blond highlights. Brian’s eyes were hazel and Brad’s were dark green. Both of them have lean, well defined, tall bodies, but Brad’s upper body was slightly broader. He was a diver so he had to have a strong upper body. Both had beautiful lips and well defined chins. Yes, they look like brothers, but they definitely weren’t identical twins. You could spend several hours discussing who was hotter. 

 

Once they exchange a few words, Daphne went though the motions of the test with them and before they knew, attention was called and the test started.

 

Four hours later the test was done and they were invited to go to Liberty Dinner with the group. Brian told their parents they were going to the mall.

 

*********************

 

“Hey. Where are you?” Daphne asked her friend

 

“We are still in the Keys. Our cruise got here yesterday and we decided to hang out for a couple of days.” Jess answer. “Why, do you miss us?” She asked mockingly.

 

“You bitch, of course I miss you guys. But I didn’t call you because of that. I have news.” Daphne said excitedly. 

 

“Who are you talking to?” Justin inquired.

 

“Daph, she said she has news. Daph, wait, I’m going to put you on speaker.” 

 

“Is Justin there?” Daphne’s voices came through the speaker loud and clear. 

 

“Hey Daph.”

 

“Hey, Jus. Listen you guys, you won’t believe what happened last week. We were waiting to take the placement test when Miss Clark arrived with two boys and announced that they were taking the test too. She asked me to take them under my wing, of course, being the most appropriate person to do so and well, they took the test and after that we went to the diner and now we have two new schoolmates. Everyone is going crazy because they are gorgeous. Of course that Nicole the witch tried to talk to them, but we didn’t let them. By them I mean Nicole and Kip. Those assholes. I hate them…”

 

“Wow, I think you just broke a world record, Daph.” Justin uttered as he cut her off. She was talking so fast that he was sure she wasn’t even breathing. “Daphne, breathe. You are not making any sense. Are you implying that St. James admitted two seniors?” He asked.

 

“I’m not implying, I’m saying that we have two new fellow seniors in our class.” Daphne replied.

 

“But how is that possible? They have been very strict about that rule forever.” Jessica asked.

 

“Well, apparently their tests results were extremely high. Rumor has it that they haven’t seen results like that, with the exception of you two, of course, so I guess this means that you two have competition.” Daphne said amused.

 

Justin and his sister looked at each other for a while, without uttering a word. _‘If they made an exception and admitted them, they have to be pure geniuses.’_ Jessica thought.

 

“Guys, are you there.”

 

“Yes, Daph. What is this about Nicole and Kip?” Jess was the first to react.

 

“Well, you know that the Thomas siblings are nothing but whores, so as soon as the test finished Nicole tried to pick one of them up, hell, maybe she was trying to pick them both. You should see them. They are to die for. Where are you coming back?” 

 

“Maybe next week. We still have two weeks before school starts so we want to extend our vacation. You should have come with us, Daph.” Justin said to his friend.

 

“Well, not everyone had the privilege of being excused of the test. We miss you guys. I have to go. Call me later okay, and Justin don’t spend too much time taking sunbaths and remember to use plenty of sunscreen.”

 

“Yes, mother. Bye.” 

 

********************* 

 

_Two weeks later_

 

Cynthia went through the schedules for the third time. The academic year was to start the next day and she wanted everything to be perfect. She had been the school headmistress for two years now, but she still had to prove to the board that she wasn’t too young or inexperience to do the job. Even after two years, she knew that several members of the board were hoping she fucked up. 

 

“Cynthia, I wanted to talk to you.” She looked up from the papers and smile to the handsome man in front of her.

 

“Sure, John, come in. What can I help you with?”

 

“I was just going over my classroom list and I noticed that you assigned the Kinneys to my group.”

 

“Yes, I did. Why?”

 

“Well, the Kendalls are in my group too. I thought you were going to put the boys in the other group. That way both groups will be equal.” 

 

Cynthia smile for a minute. Yes, that would be the logical thing to do, but she had put them on the same group on purpose. The Kendalls were brilliant students, but the school didn’t pose a challenge for them anymore. Actually, Cynthia was sure that they could have been in college for a couple of years now, if they had taken the exams. But they wouldn’t. They were the top of the class, being each others only challenge. And who would challenge their brother or sister. Maybe ruthless siblings, but the Kendalls love each other to death. So, instead of assigning the new students to the other homeroom, she decided to put the competition in the same group.

 

“I just thought that it will be interesting to see how the four of them can handle being in the same classes. You have to admit that the Kendalls are getting a little bored.”

 

“Yes, they are. So you just want to spice things a little.” John asked smirking. 

 

“I hope to spice things up more that a little." She said really eager to see what would happen the next day.

 

***********************

 

_Next Day  
St. James Academy for the Gifted Children_

 

Brian entered the school while Brad parked the car. As soon as he did he heard someone calling him. It was Daphne.

 

“Hi, Daph.” He said as he walked towards her.

 

“Where’s Brad?”

 

“He’s parking the car. Hey guys.” He said greeting the rest of the group. In the month prior he had hanged out a lot with them. Not because he didn’t have friends from his old school, but what was the point of trying to keep being friends if he was never going to see them again. He didn’t like to waste time. So he just spent his time with his new friends.

 

“Where are they?” Michael asked.

 

“They’ll be here soon enough. You know they like to be fashionably late.” Ben replied as he hugged his boyfriend.

 

“You mean he like to be late, because she hates it. So most likely they’re going to be fighting.” Emmett added.

 

“Hey guys.” Brad greeted as he joined them.

 

“What took you so long?” Brian asked.

 

“That girl Nicole, she was trying to get my phone number.”

 

“What did you told her.” Chris asked interested. 

 

“That she could find it in the school directory. I don’t like women who are so desperate. I’ll bet she would have blow me right there if asked.”

 

“You bet right. She is a slut. She gives great head, but she is a slut indeed.” Chris said and before he noticed Daphne was smacking the back of his head.

 

“Chris, you know I don’t like to be remembered of the brief time in which you lost your mind completely and went out with her. And if she gives great head, why the fuck are you with me?” Daphne asked furious.

 

“Come on, baby, I said she gives great head, but I didn’t said she gives the best head. You do. And I don’t like to remember that insane moment of my life but I had to in order to save Brad from that ordeal. You know I love you, baby.” Chris said as he put his arms around Daphne’s waist giving her small kisses in the neck. After the second she started smiling.

 

“Look, they are here.” Lindsay said excited.

 

Brian and Brad looked at the door to see what all the fuss was about. They have been hearing stories of the two missing members of the gang since day one and they were curious. They had to suppress the laugh. There in the door where the two worlds biggest geeks. A mocha skin girl and a blonde boy. They looked like they were twelve. They had big frame glasses and their uniforms looked too big for them. The girls skirt was really long and her socks were up to her knees, so no skin could be seen. Her hair was disastrous has if she hadn’t brush it in a week, frizzy and tangled. The blonde’s hair looked extremely greasy and it was comb right in the middle of the head. Awful. Just plain awful. _‘If these are supposed to be the coolest people in the world, the world has gone for shit.’_ Brad thought.

 

All of the sudden they realized that the rest of the group was laughing like crazy, most of them with tears in their eyes. Before they knew the two nerds had joined them. That’s when it happened. Brian looked at the blonde’s eyes and even with the glasses barriers he encountered the most intense gaze that he had ever seen. He felt himself lost inside those blue deep pools. The look he was receiving from the blond was so powerful that it went straight to his groin.

 

“Brad, I’ll like you to meet one of my best friends, Jessica Martinez, Jessica, this is Brad Kinney.” Jessica extended her hand and offered it to Brad. As soon as they touch they felt a jolt of electricity running through them. Her skin was so soft and warm, he wished he could be surrounded by that flesh. 

 

“Brian, this is Justin Taylor, Justin this is Brian Kinney,” Daphne said but she soon realized they were oblivious to everything but themselves. Everybody stood there looking at them until the bell rang. 

 

Cynthia had been watching the encounter from the hall.

 

“What are you doing?” John asked as he was on his way to the classroom.

 

“Oh, nothing, just thinking. This is going to be a really interesting year. Really interesting, indeed.” She said as she smiled at the unexpected turn of events.


	2. Don't Phunk With My Heart

The bell rang but the group didn’t move. They were so caught up by the exchange between the siblings that they just stood there. You had to be blind not to see the sparks.

 

“Brad, this is Justin. Brian, this is Jessica.” Daphne said trying to finish the introductions.

 

Brad was still holding Jessica’s hand and all of the sudden he started to feel anger creeping inside him. He couldn’t understand how this awfully looking girl made him feel the way he was feeling. He didn’t actually know what he was feeling, but it was something alright. Brian had no problem understanding what the blonde made him feel. He wanted to fuck him. But only if he would keep his eyes open. Those eyes.

 

“You know, there are these little things called hairbrushes, you should give them a try once in a while.” Brad said before he realized the words had come out of his mouth. Everybody just freeze at the comment. Jessica took her hand out of Brad and just glare at him.

 

“Brad…” Brian began to say.

 

“Good morning students. Brian and Brad, I need a minute with you two. I believe that the bell already rang. Remember you have homeroom this morning, instead of your usual schedule.” Cynthia said to the group.

 

“See you guys.” Michael uttered before heading for the classroom followed by the rest of the group.

 

“Miss Martinez, Mr. Taylor, please wait a minute.” Cynthia said when they started to walk. “First of all I wanted to congratulate you. Those have to be the best costumes ever. What was your inspiration? I would have ever imagined that you would choose to dress like that?”

 

“That is why we chose these. They are so obvious that no one would have imagined that we would use them. But what is more representative of our beloved St. James than this? After all, that’s what we all are, geeks. Even if we don’t look the part.” Justin replied.

 

Brian and Brad looked at each other, totally confused by the conversation. Well, at least by now Brian knew that Jessica and Justin didn’t look like that all the time. It took him a little longer to notice the laughs of the groups before, being that he was distracted by those blue eyes. Brad was clueless, mainly because he still was trying to understand why he was so rude to the girl.

 

“Well, as I’m sure you already know, we have two new students. I was wondering if you two wouldn’t mind giving them the tour. They have yet to pick up the classes syllabus and books and here are their schedules and locker assignments. Please, Jessica take Brian and you Justin take Brad. I will excuse you from homeroom. You have an hour before your next class.” Cynthia said to the four students before turning around.

 

They stood in silence for a while.

 

“Let’s go. I don’t want to be late.” Jessica said to Brian not before giving Brad a killer look.

 

“Are you an asshole like your brother or it’s just him?” She asked Brian when they started walking through the hall.

 

“Actually, he is the nice one.” Brian said amused.

 

“Great. Well, we have the science and computer labs…”

 

“Whoa, all business. Tell me something before we start this tour. You don’t dress like this all the time, do you?”

 

“Wow, you actually have a brain, unlike your brother. We are upholding one of St. James older traditions. Each year, the senior with the highest GPA has to dress in a manner that represents the school spirit and all that bullshit. Since Justin and I are at the top of the class, well, it was our turn. The rest you heard when he explained to Miss Clarke.”

 

“What have the other seniors worn?”

 

“What do you think? Last year’s came dress as a judge, because here in St. James we are educated to bring justice to the world.” She said dramatically before starting to laugh. “They were all boring and not accurate. This is what we are and how the people from outside sees us.”

 

“So, this Justin and you are good friends?” Jessica looked at him trying to see if he was joking or just clueless. He had to know that Jus was her brother. Didn’t Daph said that they’ve been hanging out for a least a month. What she didn’t know was that neither Brian nor Brad had made the connection between the Kendalls and them. The day of the test they weren’t really paying attention to the conversation between Jack and Cynthia and since they were introduce as Martinez and Taylor, the twins were none the wiser. Even though, without having that information, Jessica decided that she could had a little fun with the fact that they didn’t know about Jus and her.

 

“We are more than good friends, way more.” She replied with a grin. 

 

_’No fucking way. That blonde is as gay as I am hell, maybe even more.’_ Brian thought. Not that he had proof, but his gaydar was never off.

 

“Will you excuse a minute?” Jess asked as she took her Blackberry 7250 out of her pocket and started typing furiously in the cell phone. 

 

Daphne was talking with Melanie when she felt her cell vibrating in her pocket. She got a text massage form Jessica.

 

_*How come the twins don’t know that J and I are siblings? What do you know about them? That Brad is an asshole. I don’t like him. J*_

 

_*I don’t know. Maybe we never mentioned it which is strange because we did talk about you. Maybe we talk about the things you do but not about you, you know. All I know about them is that they used to study in St. Mary’s and that they are hot. What else is there to know? And you soooo like Brad...D*_

 

_*Like hell I do. Call Delia, she’s still in St. Mary’s and find out everything you can about them. I can’t believe you let them hang out with the group without checking on them first. Oh, and tell everybody that no one is to tell them that Jus is my bother and that we are the Kendalls. J*_

 

All the while she had been messaging Daph, she never stop talking to Brian.

 

“What’s with the Blackberry?” He asked.

 

“Do you have one?” He said no with his head. “Well you should buy one. Cell phones are not allowed in here.”

 

“I hate to burst your bubble, but that’s a cell phone.”

 

“Yes, but we only use it for text messaging. If you are found using your cell it will be confiscated. Didn’t you read the school norms?”

 

“No, but I will. You are writing again?” He asked with disbelief.

 

“What’s the point in being a _gifted children_ if you can’t multitask.”

 

_*Jus, don’t tell that asshole that I’m your sister or that we are the Kendalls. I’ll explain later. J*¨_

 

_*And who and what are we supposed to be? Jus.*_

 

_*Well, when Brian asked if we were friends I told him we are much more. He’s not as bad as his brother you know. Jess*_

 

_*And I should give a damn because? Jus*_

 

_*Oh, come one. I bet you are still hard. Thank God you have those pants.*_

 

_*You bitch. Lov u.*_

 

Justin couldn’t help but smile at how good his sister knew him. He looked at Brad who was walking besides him and decided it was time to make him feel bad for what he said to Jess. He hadn’t said a world since they started walking and Justin was showing him the school. They had taken opposites sides of the school, so now they were at the Olympic sized swimming complex.

 

“I guess I should explain the schedule to you. Today we began at 8 a.m. because it was the first day and everything, but starting tomorrow, classes start at 7 a.m. Let me see in what block you are. Block A, just as me. That means that you will practice your sport before classes begin and you will take music, art and languages in the afternoon.” 

 

“Wait; did you just say that I have practice before classes begin?” Brad asked shocked.

 

“Yes, practice begins at 5:30 a.m. every morning. Classes are from 7 to 2. At 2 we have homeroom in which we do our homework and then at 3 we take the rest. So according to your schedule you are going to be in school everyday from 5:30 a.m. to 7 p.m. Welcome to St. James Academy for the Gifted Children. Of course, nobody say that our gift is the lack of a social life. I see you have Spanish and will alternate between Italian and Portuguese. Why not French? Don’t you want to know the language of love?” Justin inquired smiling. 

 

“Je sais déjà le français.” (I already know French.) Brad replied.

 

“Fantastique. Le français est une belle langue“ (Great, French is a beautiful tongue.) He said with a sunshine smile.

 

“Cela est que mon ennui toujours dit” (That’s what my bother always says.) Brad said laughing.

 

“That was a really hurtful thing to say you know. I mean what you said to Jessica about her hair.” Justin’s face turned serious. He had already explained to Brad why they were dress like that.

 

“I’m so sorry.” 

 

“It’s not to me that you should apologize. Why would you say something like that in the first place? Don’t tell me you are one of those superficial persons. You don’t even know her and you already hurt her.”

 

“How could I hurt her? She didn’t seemed too upset by my comment.”

 

“She was, believe me. I mean, she is a girl after all, for God’s sake. Don’t you that women are always hurt when you say something about their appearance.”

 

“Is she your…”

 

“My what? My girlfriend? Let’s say she’s the closer thing to a girlfriend that I’ll ever have.” _’Look at him. We are going to hell. I wonder what my sister could have in mind.’_

 

***********************

 

Brad sighed has he entered the music room. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over and he still had three more hours before he could go home. It had been a dreadful day. After he finished the school tour and went to pick up his books, which by the way were like a thousand, he went to his first class, only to discover that the infuriating girl was there. She actually was in all his traditional classes because they were in the same group. He was told that the senior class was divided into two groups of twenty students. Well, now his group had twenty two because Brian was there too. 

 

As soon as the first class started he realized what Miss Clarke had tried to tell them the first day. It was a lot of work. Not that he minded, but he realized that he wasn’t calling the shots anymore. That Jessica girl was brilliant as she was exasperating. And he didn’t know why but he just couldn’t say the right thing around her. So by the end of the day he had managed to insult her like ten times and she had called him a sexist, chauvinist, arrogant, conceited, stupid, dimwit, superficial and insufferable prick. Not bad for a first day. 

 

********************

Justin was on his way to the music room when he remembered he had to get his music notebook from his locker. He could feel the tension in the back of his neck and all he wished was to be able to go to art period so he could let some of the tension go. The day had been for shit. First, he hadn’t been able to concentrate in any class thanks to Mr. Brian I’m-so-fucking-hot-that-you-just–want-me-to-fuck-you-into-fucking-oblivion Kinney. He had seated in the desk next to Justin’s in all the classes and he just couldn’t concentrate. And the worst was that Brian had managed to make him look like a complete fool. Especially in Calculus and that was HIS class. He didn’t understand but Brian seemed to dislike him all of the sudden. To make matters worse he discovered early in the morning that they had adjacent lockers. That and the fact that Jess and Brad had been quarrelling all day, even at lunch, had made for a very stressful day.

 

When he got to his locker he found, who else, but Brian. He tried to smile, like a peace offering, because beside the fact that the brunette was hot as hell, he really didn’t like to have problems with anyone. Well, anyone besides that motherfucker, poor excuse of a gay man that was Kip Thomas.

 

“Do I owe you something?” Brian said roughly. 

 

“Fuck you, asshole.” Justin said opening the locker. He decided that was his last attempt to befriend the brunette. If he wanted war, he would get what he wanted. 

 

********************

 

Brian slammed the locker door and went to the music room. He knew he was being way to harsh with the blonde but he couldn’t helped it. Ever since Jessica said that they were more than friends, he just wanted to slap him senseless. There was nothing that he hated more than a closet case. Because there was no doubt in his mind that Justin was queer. Then what the fuck was that thing with him and Jess. Not that they had actually kiss or anything, but they treated each other with a familiarity that he just didn’t know. They were always touching each other, holding hands or he would put his hands around her waist or she would sit in his lap. It was not natural. 

 

It was a relief that he was able to use stress as fuel. His biggest achievements were obtained in rather stressful moments so it wasn’t difficult for him to function properly in the classes. Thank God, because he couldn’t stop thinking or looking or smelling or feeling Justin. Even with that ridiculous clothes and awful hair he had been sporting a hard-on all day. That’s why he snapped when he saw Justin smiling at him. That fucking beautiful smile. But no, he wasn’t going to be friend with a hypocrite. Not that he was one to talk because good old Jack had no clue that his Sonnyboy was a fag but he never had made an attempt to hide who he was from the people that mattered. Jack and Joan were not in that group. 

 

****************

When Jessica arrived at the music room Justin and the twins were already there. That had been by far the worst day of her life. And she’d had some pretty dreadful days. This was supposed to be the best year. She was a senior, in the top of her class; she had friends, a loving family and a brother who was her best friend, she was healthy and had more money that she ever wanted or needed, not that she care for it, she basically had the world at her feet. They had work very hard to make St. James a good and safe environment and even if they have to see Nicole and Kip everyday at least they have managed to keep them in their place. But everything had to change. Because that Brad was bad news. She could feel it.

 

He had been all day on her case. Every time she said something he had to reply. Until that moment he had called her a man-hater, closed-minded, spoiled, capricious, whining, unfeminine, frigid, communist, control freak. He even said that he was sure she shaved neither her legs nor her underarms and that the only reason why she was so angry all the time was because she needed desperately a man. The last blow was when he said she should just go back to Cuba where Fidel Castro would surely use her talents for the greater good of communism. And she wasn’t even Cuban. 

 

She took her seat while they waited for the new music teacher. Every year they had a new one because St. James had always brought a professional musician to take the vacant. Last year it was the conductor of the Pittsburgh Philharmonic Orquestra. 

 

“Good afternoon.” Said Cynthia to the class. “As you know we always try to have the best of he best in all the departments. This year we are honored with the visit of a world renowned musician, even though he is quite young, who happens to be a Pittsburgh native and a PIFA graduated. It’s my great pleasure to introduce you to Mr. Ethan Gold.” Cynthia said as she started to applause. Soon all the class joined her. 

 

“Thanks, thanks, please, I haven’t even play the andante yet.” Ethan said with a humble smile or what Brian thought was a mimic of a humble smile. He could see immediately that the man was conceited and he thought he was God’s gift to the fine arts. 

 

“Well I’ll leave you so you can get acquainted with the students.” Cynthia uttered before leaving the classroom.

 

“Why don’t we start by introduction yourselves and telling what instrument you play and if you're part of the choir what’s your range.

 

As the students began to do as asked, Justin couldn’t wait anymore, so he took his sketchpad and started drawing. It was the first time that he did something like that. They were not allowed to work in other subjects in a class, but he needed to relax and nothing helped him relax like painting. Before he knew, only them and the Kinneys remained to introduced themselves 

 

“I’m Brad. Brad Kinney and I play the cello.”

 

“Do you sing, Mr. Kinney?” Ethan inquired.

 

“No.” For a minute he waited to see if Brian was going to say something about his lie but when he didn’t he relaxed.

 

“And how long have you been playing the cello.”

 

“Since I was five.” Brad answer with a bored expression.

 

“Thanks, next.” Ethan went to seat in the desk.

 

“I’m Brian Kinney and I play the guitar since I was five. And I’m a baritone.”

 

“Will that be classical or electric guitar, Mr. Kinney?”

 

“Both.” He answered with an even more bored toned than Brad’s.

 

“Jessica Martinez, violin, since I was three, mezzo-soprano, well, I actually can sing the three ranges but I prefer the mezzo.” She said looking at her nails, a habit she had when she was furious.

 

Ethan waited for Justin to talk, but he was so immerse in the sketch he was doing that he didn’t noticed. Before he knew, Mr. Gold was behind him looking at his sketch. 

 

“What about you?” Justin was startled. Ethan rested his hand on Justin’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Gold, I won’t do it again. I’m Justin Taylor, I play the piano since I was five and I’m a tenor.”

 

“Well, Mr. Taylor, if you play and sing as well as you draw, this will a very good year for me.” Ethan said. Brian noticed the lusty look that Ethan had given Justin and had to make his bigger effort not to punch him right there. Couldn’t he see that the blonde was a geek? He didn’t want to imagine what would happen the next day, when Mr. Taylor would be in his natural state. He had been watching the blonde all day and he was sure that under that geeky look he would found a hot blonde. 

 

“Who would like to sing for us?” Ethan asked.

 

“Oh, Jess honey; sing that Lakmé duet with Daphne.” Emmett implored excitedly 

“Oh, Clement Philibert Leo Delibes’s Lakmé. I guess you mean the ‘Flower Duet.’ It is my favorite” Ethan said. “Please Miss Chanders and Miss Martinez, indulge me.” He pleaded.

 

Jess glare at Emmett, but then she felt guilty. The object of her anger was not Emmett, but that Brad. She was about to say no but the she decided that maybe it will help her relax a little bit.

 

“Daph, are you up for it?” She asked her friend. 

 

“Sure, but you’ll do the soprano part.” Daphne replied.

 

When they started to sing everyone Brad looked at Jessica and decided that he had never heard anything more beautiful than her voice. Even thought the piece was a duet and they were both singing different lyrics at the same time he could identified her voice. She was singing with her eyes close and he could feel the music flowing through her body.

 

While his friend and sister were singing, Justin began a sketch of the two of them. Of course, he sketched Jessica as she always looked. Brian was watching as Justin move his hand furiously over the paper finally becoming one with it. It was the most erotic vision in the world. _’Damn, I need a fucking cold shower.’_ He thought. 

 

***********************

 

Brad and Brian finally arrived at their house past 7 p.m. Strangely, Jack was waiting for them.

 

“Sonnyboys, how was your first day at school?” He asked as if he cared.

 

“What do you want Jack?” Asked Brad, not having the patience to deal with his father.

 

“What do you mean what do I want? Can't a father inquire about his children?” He asked innocently.

 

“A father yes, you no.” Brian uttered. Jack put his hurt face. “What do you want?” Inquired Brian.

 

“Well I just wanted to tell you that I, well your mother have invited the Kendall family for lunch this next Saturday and I wanted to know if you had the opportunity to meet the kids today.”

 

“No, no Kendall at school today.” Brad replied.

“Are you sure? They are supposed to be seniors.” Jack said.

 

“Well, Jack, we really didn’t had the time to socialize today and there is another group which we never saw except in the hallways. Why are you bothering us with this? Today is Wednesday. That’s three days until Saturday. Talk to us on Friday and we’ll see if we don’t have any plans for that day.” Brian said as he began to climb the stairs.

 

“Oh, you won’t make any plans for that day. I expect you two to be here and in your best behavior. You have to be friends with those kids. It is important for me.” Jack said with a tone that brooked no arguments.

 

“Who told that we give a damn about what is important for you? You’ve never give a shit about us.” Brad said as he followed Brian.

 

Once they were both in their bedrooms they hoped that the next day would be better than the one they had. God awful day that didn’t want to end. And to make things worst they had to wake up the next day at 4:30 a.m. All part of the privilege of being two of the _gifted children_ of St. James Academy.


	3. Don't Phunk With My Heart

**Brian’s POV**

 

I look at the clock for the fourth time in the last three hours and see that it is midnight already and I haven’t sleep a bit. I can’t help it. I’m just restless. Yes, that is, because there’s no way I’m going to think that maybe I can’t sleep because I feel like shit for the way I treated Justin today. It is not like he actually did something to me. But I just felt so angry when Jessica told me about them. How can it be? And why the fuck do I care if he wants to be a pathetic little closet case? I don’t. I don’t give a fuck. Well, maybe I do. But it’s only because I hate closet cases. Anyway, I have to try and not be so hostile tomorrow. I’m in a new school and even I know that friends are always needed, especially in a place like St. James. Something tells me that things will not be easy anymore. Fuck, I should have gone to Babylon tonight. It is Wednesday, so I’m sure they would have let me in. I’m horny as hell. But then again I need my rest if I’m planning on amaze everybody with my athletic abilities tomorrow. Brad told me that Justin is in the same block as we are. I wonder what sport he practices. He looked so little and fragile today and maybe a little lost and clueless too. After all he didn’t notice that arrogant bastard of Mr. Gold practically drooling over him. THAT’S IT. He needs someone who takes care of him. Someone that can show him what being a queer is all about. Yes, I’ll just have to do it. After all, not all in life, or St. James for that matter, can be work. And something tells me that Justin will be a lot of fun.

 

***************************

 

**Jessica  
Second Person POV**

 

You look at yourself in the mirror and finally are satisfied with your hair. For a minute you thought that it would never look good again. Well, not a minute, actually more like the two hours you just spent trying to detangle the mess you had. You know it is already midnight and you should try to get at least four hours of sleep but you still haven’t analyze the day you had and this time you really need to. It is like your ritual. Everyday no matter how tired or busy or sick you are you have to go through your day. But somehow tonight you don’t want to do it. Maybe because you are ashamed of the way you behave in front of all your friends and teachers. You know that you were intolerant and maybe deserved some of the things that he called you. Maybe you don’t want to think about today because you are afraid of what you felt, of what made you lose control. Maybe you are afraid of thinking about it because once you do, once you’ve analyze it and internalize it, IT will become real and then you wont be able to escape it. The way he made you feel. The way his touch, his smell, his presence even his words, made you feel. And this is not something that you can control. This is not school or your family or your friends or your brother, or all the fucking things that you think you control, even though you know you don’t. This is something else. And you are scared shitless. No, you won’t think tonight, you’ll just try and get some sleep and tomorrow you are going to go to that school and you’ll try to behave your best and you’ll try not to lose control again. You’ll try to be the same you always are, the same you’ve always been. You’ll try but you know that you’ll fail because one thing is for sure, after today you won’t ever be the same again. 

 

***************************

 

**Brad’s POV**

 

It’s amazing the way the mind works. All my life I’ve try not to let Jack and his bullshit control or dominate me. I don’t want to be like him. I don’t want to think like him and I definitely don’t want to talk or behave like him. And yet, as I look back at today I can’t help but accept that I was a little Jack clone. Or maybe a puppet. It was me doing the talking, but those were his words. And I can’t let that happen again, I can’t. Brian and I promise to each other that we would never be like Jack. Forced to an unwanted marriage and forced to raise two unwanted kids. A cold, indifferent selfish bastard that only care for his money and himself, in that order. The only truth that Jack ever told us was that the worst thing that could ever happen to a man is to fall in love. That’s when you lose control. That’s when you’re helpless, because being in love is being powerless, because love is all about power. And you never relinquish your power. You never let yourself in a position in where you can’t control the shots. I’ve never been in such a position until today. For the first time in my life I feel utterly without control. My mind is in chaos. Or should I say my heart? I don’t know what the fuck, but something is in chaos. I don’t know what but I have to do something. I can't let this infuriating, spoiled girl make me lose control like that again. If someone has to lose control, it better be her, not me. 

 

***************************

 

**Justin  
Second Person POV**

 

It has become apparent to you that the ceiling is very interesting. Of course, it’s obvious that you think so. After all you’ve been looking at it for the past three hours. But you haven’t been only looking at the ceiling, you’ve been thinking too. Thinking about the day that is about to end and the one that is about to begin. Thinking about the discovery you’ve just made. Thinking that for the first time in your life you see something clearly. Because there is no doubt in your mind that you are completely, totally, utterly, wholly, absolutely in love with Brian Kinney. There’s not other explanation. That is why you’ve been thinking about him fucking you into oblivion. And you NEVER let anyone fuck you. You’ve lost notion of how many man you have fuck, but you’ve never let anyone fuck you. Yet you are sure that if this morning when Daph was introducing you, he had told you to bend over you would’ve. No doubt about it. That is why you lost your focus and weren’t able to concentrate today. After all, who the fuck wants to think about calculus when the love of their life is sitting next to them. So now that you’ve been looking at the ceiling for three hours you know that he is the only man that you are going to love the rest of your life. That’s why you felt that forceful pull, that incredible and unknown desire to surrender yourself to him. To do whatever he wants, to give him whatever he needs. So now you know what you have to do. You have to play this hand wisely. You just have to let him know that he’s your as much as you are his. You won’t tell anyone what you feel. You won’t show anyone what you feel. Sure they’ll know that you want him but they can’t know that you love him. You will do whatever it takes to let him know when the time is right. Somehow, you are going to get your man. 

 

*********************************

 

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Jessica opened her eyes as soon as the alarm went off. It was 4 a.m. and for the first time in all her life she was tired and whished she could have a couple more hours to sleep. I was a rare occurrence, because she usually could do with two or three hours of sleep, but today was different. That was the first sign that her parents had about her intellectual capacity. It is said that gifted children don’t require much sleep. Even when she was a baby and was supposed to sleep like 16 hours she only managed to sleep 8. Justin, on the other hand was a sleepy head that needed to sleep at least 7 hours to function and 8 to do it in his optimal state. Every morning was the same thing. She’d to try to wake him up for at least 15 minutes so she waked up earlier to prepare for that moment. 

 

She went to the bathroom and after brushing her teeth decided to check her emails. The night before she didn’t even turn on the computer because she had spent two hours trying to detangle her hair and by the time she had manage to do so she was tired and went to sleep. As soon as the computer was on, she found out a message from Daphne.

 

_*J, here is what Delia told me about the Kinneys:_

_**Brad Kinney** , born April 30, 17 years old, 6’1”, 145 pounds, dark green eyes, dirty blond hair. Straight. Son of Jack and Joan Kinney. Brother of Brian Kinney. Father is a Financial Advisor, mother a housewife. GPA. 4.00, Captain of the Diving and Football teams, President of the Honor Society and the Student Council. Lead Tenor of the St. Mary’s Choir (Wonder why he lied about that today when Mr. Gold asked). Never had a steady girlfriend. But many, many bootie calls and flings. St. Mary’s female population heartbreaker. Favors mainly blond girls. His rules, **No Repeats, No Romantic Notions and definitely No Relationships.**_

_**Brian Kinney** , born April 30, (Duh), 17 years old, 6’, 140 pounds, hazel eyes, chestnut hair, Gay. Son of Jack and Joan Kinney. Brother of Brad Kinney. Father is a Financial Advisor, mother a housewife. GPA. 4.00, Captain of the track and swimming teams. Student representative in the school board, Vice-president of the Student Council. Member of the Honor Society. Gold Medal in the Math Olympics. Never had a boyfriend, but many, many, many, many tricks (Yes, ladies and gentleman, we had found ourselves a tricker. Does that world even exist?) Go for the tall, dark-haired, buff and handsome type. His rules **No Repeats, No Names, No Relationships.**_

_Needless to say that they ruled the school and every girl and gay guy in St. Mary’s is really depress right now. Hope this is useful. D.*_

 

Jessica sat at the desk looking at the computer screen for a while. Once the information sank in, she decided that she couldn’t let them tried to take the school away from Justin and her. Hell, they were a womanizer and a stud. That’s definitely no good for peace in a school full of repressed teenagers. She printed the email and went to Justin’s room. They had to talk. 

 

**********************

_5:15 a.m.  
Starbucks_

 

“I say we should at least give them an opportunity to show their intentions. They are new and frankly Jess, you know that our schedules don’t exactly allow a lot of leisure time. They are not used to spend 14 hours in school. Not everybody is like you. Some of us have to sleep.” Justin said to his sister. They had gone to Starbucks to pick the gangs coffee fix, which was more than necessary, especially the first week of school.

 

“I guess you are right, that doesn’t mean we can’t let our guard down.” 

 

“Okay. Hi, Tom, is our order ready?” He asked to the boy behind the counter. 

“Yes, Justin. How are you?”

“Fine.” He responded indifferently. He knew that the boy had a little crush on him and he didn’t want to encourage it.

 

“Tom, will you be a doll and add a tall non-fat latte and a cappuccino, with extra whipped cream?” Jessica asked the boy. He nodded and went to complete the order.

 

“Who are those for?” Justin looked at his sister.

 

“Well, you know that the gang has practically adopted the twins, so it wouldn’t be nice to show up with coffee for everyone but them.”

 

“But how do you know what they drink?” He asked but he already knew the answer. She had the uncanny ability of knowing things about people. Coffee preferences were one of them. “What is your game, Jess? Are you going to try the kill-them-with-kindness approach?”

 

“Maybe. Thanks Tom, have a nice day.” She said as they paid for the coffees and went to their car. 

 

******************  
 _5:15 a.m.  
St. James Academy_

 

“How can you look so awake at this hour?” Brad asked Brian as their car pulled in the parking lot.

 

“I don’t need that much sleep time. You know that.”

 

“This schedule is going to kill us. Dad has finally succeeded at making our lives miserable.”

 

“You just think that because yesterday you were fighting all fucking day with Jessica and didn’t get your usual midday blowjob.” Brian said smirking.

 

“Neither did you. And you weren’t in the best terms with Justin either.” Brad pointed.

 

“Yeah but I’ll fix that today.” Brian said with a devilish grin. 

 

“What are you planning Brian?” Brad asked his bother, knowing too well that he was planning something.

 

“Oh, well, I was thinking last night and decided that that blond deserves to be reminded that he like dick and not pussy.”

 

“And I guess you are going to remind him?”

 

“Hey, we have to give to those in need and after all, it is such a worthy cause.” Brian said remembering the blonde’s hypnotizing blue eyes.

 

When they got to the pool complex Daphne was waiting for them. Nowhere else was in sight.

 

“Hey, boys. Coach asked me to wait for you in case you didn’t know how to get to the locker room.” She said as she gave each a kiss in the cheek.

 

They followed her and when they entered the locker room found the rest of the gang there, except for Jessica and Justin. There were other people too, including Nicole and Kip.

 

“Hey guys.” Ben greeted them.

 

“Don’t tell me that all of you are on the swimming and diving team.” Brian asked.

 

“No.” Emmett replied. “Ben, Ted, Hunter, Michael and I are in the water polo team. Mel and Linds are in the diving team and Daph and Chris are in the swimming team.”

 

“Guys, these are your lockers and you Speedos are inside. You can change in the shower room. Just so you know the locker room is unisex.” Michael informed the twins.

 

“What?” Asked Brad.

 

“Yes shocking isn’t it. The reason why we share the locker room is because we are just one team. We even have the same coach.” Michael explained. “We do have separate showers, because the school board decided that a unisex shower room was too modern, even for St. James.” He added. 

 

“What about Jessica and Justin?” Asked Brian all of the sudden, remembering that Emmett didn’t mentioned in what team they were.

 

“What about us?” Jessica responded the question with another one as she entered the room. She was carrying two uniforms, Justin’s and hers. “Hunter, please, help Jus with the coffee. What about us Brian?” She asked Brian again as she went to her locker and place the uniforms inside it. She turned to face Brian who had a smirk in his face, while Brad just stood still besides him. 

For a moment Brad thought he had died and go to heaven. He was so stunned by the vision in front of him that he lost notion of time and space. Jessica was Jessica, same as the day before, but nothing like the day before. She had long beautifully styled layered hair that almost reached her waist. No make up, except for a shinny lip gloss. She was wearing grey sweats and a tight black French Connection logo tee that said **hot as fcuk**. And Brad couldn’t agree more. The logo was display by her full breasts. He could see that she was already wearing her swimwear, because the material of the grey sweats was so thin that the red Speedo could be seen through it. The sweats were like second skin, showing her delicious well rounded butt as they hang low on her small waist. She was more than beautiful filled in all the right places and then some more and he felt his cock swelling. His mouth was dry and he could swear he had stop breathing. She took off her sweats and he could see her long toned legs, hair-free of course. The color of her skin was intoxicating. She was a little darker than Daphne but with a golden undertone. Definitely Latin and nothing like Brad’s type. 

 

“I was just wondering what teams you were a part of.” Brian replied hitting Brad with his shoulder. Brad looked at Brian and then realized that everybody was staring at him.

 

“Jessica is the captain of the diving team and Justin is the captain of the swimming team.” Melanie answered.

 

“You are a diver? How the fuck do you manage to find balance with those huge breasts and butt.” Brad said before realizing that he had said the wrong thing again. Jessica didn’t have the typical diver body and he wondered if she was any good. Well, she was captain, so she had to be good, but still he wondered. Nevertheless, he had managed to say that she had an ugly body, with was totally far from the truth, but that’s how it sounded.

 

She was about to respond but then decided on the contrary. 

 

“Whatever, Brad, I’m not going to fight with you.” She said removing her tee. “I understand that you are accustomed to the typical Anglo woman, you know the type blond, big fake breast and no butt and hips.” She said glaring at Nicole. “You should expand your catalog, let in some African-American or some Latin so that you could know what a real woman looks like.” 

 

“What happened?” Asked Justin so had entered the room followed by Hunter and had found everyone quiet. Brian had his back to where Justin was standing but he could swear that he felt the blond before he talked. He turned to see him and found that he was right. Just as he thought the day before, Justin was hot. No, he had been wrong, because Justin wasn’t just hot; he was the hottest man that Brian had ever laid eyes on. Justin noticed immediately that Brian was looking at him intensely and he just looked back without breaking the gaze. The day before Brian thought that Justin’s hair was dark blond but apparently the grease he had on make it looked much darker than what it really was. He could see know the extremely light silvery blonde hair with bright golden highlights and he knew that Justin had been at the beach all summer. His skin looked somehow darker with the contrast of the light hair. His hair was longer that it had seemed the day before too, and as Brian thought of running his hands through it he went from hard to impossibly hard which everybody noticed since his sweat didn’t give him much camouflage. His eyes looked bluer if that was possible.

 

“I asked what happened.” Justin said to no one in particular without taking his eyes away from Brian’s. Brian finally stared down.

 

“Nothing, just that apparently Brad is not a morning person.” Jessica replied as she started distributing the coffee. Justin went to her, put his hand in the small of her hand and whispered in her ear, so that only she could listen.

 

“Maybe he can’t think with that hard on, which I’m sure you are responsible for.” She gave him one of her shinning smiles.

 

“Hey, don’t you two have manners?” Daphne asked wishing she knew what her friends were talking about.

 

Since everyone had stopped looking at him, Brian could now scrutinize the blond. He sat in one of the benches and just took in Justin’s appearance. He too was wearing sweats and a French Connection logo tee, but his sweats were black and the incredible tight tee was white and said **too busy to fcuk**. _’Not if I have something to do about it’_ Brian thought. His sweats were hugging his beautiful bubble butt and Brian just whished he could eat that sweet ass just right there. Well, he had no way of knowing it but he was sure that Justin’s taste was the sweetest thing in the world. He wasn’t big or really muscular but Brian could see his well toned hard muscle under his clothes. Justin opened his locker and took off his sweats and tee, revealing his hot body clad only with the tight red Speedo, showing Brian how well hung he was. _’Fuck, I have to get out of here or I’m going to come just looking at him. And I haven’t even had my coffee yet. Fuck, he’s hot.’_

 

“Hey, there are two extra.” Said Hunter looking at the coffee cups.

 

“No, there aren’t. Non-fat latte for you Brian and Cappuccino with extra whipped cream for you Brad.” Jessica said as she handled the cups to the shocked twins.

 

“How the fuck did you know? Are you spying on us?” Brad asked angry and wondered how she knew what kind of coffee they drink.

 

“Please, don’t flatter yourself. I heard a lot about Brian’s view of food yesterday. Enough to know he would never have a fatty beverage no matter how much he needed his fix. And since he strikes me as a highly addictive person, I’m sure he drinks a lot of coffee. As for you, well you are rather intense and need some sweetness in you life.” She said while their friends laughed. 

 

“She is right you know.” Brian said teasing his brother. Brian couldn’t help but feel amused by the way Brad was behaving. 

 

Brian noticed that the day before, when Justin and Jessica were dressed like geeks, they were, in a sense, acting like that too. As soon as he saw them today, he knew that besides looking different they were more confident, hell, a lot more confident, just as he or Brad could be in any given day. But Brad hadn’t been able to bounce back and was losing control every time he opened his mouth. _’Umm, Justin’s mouth. Shit. Get a grip Kinney.’_

 

Brad drank his coffee and decided to change into his swimwear. He had to try and take a hold of his feelings. Jessica seemed to be in control that morning and he was capable of doing the same. 

 

“Showers?” He asked Emmett.

 

“Come one, I’ll take you. I have to change too. Are you coming Brian?” Em asked.

 

“Always.” He said with a mischievous smirk looking directly at Justin. 

 

As soon as the three boys went to the showers the rest of the gang started questioning Jess.

 

“What the fuck is happening with you? Yesterday you and Brad were pocking each others eyes out and now you didn’t even respond to him and brought him coffee.” Michael asked. 

 

“Well talk later, okay.” She replied nonchalant.

 

Em and the twins came back and all that could be heard in the room were the uh’s and ah’s as everyone admired the Kinneys brothers bodies. Even the straight guys had to admit that they were just simply beautiful. They had long, lean, well defined bodies.

 

“Brad, I just wanted to tell you that I’m available for any assistance that you may require, ANY.” Nicole said suggestively as he passed by her.

 

“Thanks.” He responded indifferently. Nicole was a babe and was definitely his type. Blond and beautiful but there was something about her that rubbed him in the wrong way. 

 

**********************

 

Coach Martin was really pleased with the new additions to his team. Both Brian and Brad were superb athletes and would make a wonderful embellishment to the team. 

 

“Well guys, that’s it for today. Hit the showers and remember to have a good breakfast. Jessica, Justin, I’ll like to have a world with you.” He said to the siblings.

 

“Sure coach.” Justin replied.

 

“Well, what do you think?” He asked them when all the other students had left.

 

“About what?” Jessica asked.

 

“About Brad and Brian. I just wanted to know if you think you’ll have any problems working with them. I already know their athletic caliber but I don’t know about their personalities.”

 

“They’re alright; we won’t have any problem at all. Actually, I’m glad Brian came along. I’ve been doing most of the events for a couple of years know and it is good to know that the team won’t depend solely on me.” Justin said before Jessica could react.

 

“Great then. Keep the good work. Now go.” The older man told them.

 

“What was that about? Are you going to be Brian’s new best friend?” Jessica inquired when they walked towards the locker room.

 

“Did I lie? Aren’t they really good? Well, then I don’t see what’s the problem. We agree this morning that we were going to wait and see what they are planning to do, if they are even planning to do something. So, there’s no harm in trying to be civil.”

 

“Yes, I guess you are right.”

 

*************************** 

 

Justin was at his locker changing books for his next class when he felt Brian coming down the hallway. He kept on doing what he was doing not letting the brunette know that he knew he was coming.

 

“Hey.” Said Brian when he reached his locker.

 

“Hey yourself.” Justin responded.

 

“Is it true?” Brian asked nonchalant.

 

“What?” Asked Justin.

 

“What your t-shirt said, you know the one you had on this morning.” 

 

Justin had to make his biggest effort not to let one of his sunshine smiles out. He had selected the French Connection tee on purpose and it had the effect intended. “What did it said?” He asked innocently.

 

“That you are too busy to fuck.”

 

“Oh, that. Yes, of course is true.”

 

“What a shame.” Said Brian turning to face the blond and giving him a lust-filled look. For a moment he thought that Justin was going to freak out and leave. But instead, Justin leaned forward until they were impossibly close and he whispered in Brian’s ear with a husky voice.

 

“Care to do something about it?” And then he pressed his lips against Brian’s for a few seconds. Before Brian knew what had happened Justin close his locker and went to his next class leaving the brunette standing in the hallway completely stunned.


	4. Don't Phunk With My Heart

**A.N.** Thanks for all the review. As always this is unbeta'd. Hope you like this one.

* * *

Erick Kendall couldn’t help but smile as soon as he opened his house’s door. He could hear the voice of his husband coming form the kitchen and knew that Miguel was happy. It was Friday and as every Friday for the past 15 years, Miguel came home early so he could make dinner for Erick and the kids. They had established Friday night dinners as a family tradition. Both Erick and Miguel had very busy lives. Erick Kendall was the CEO of Kendall Industries, company that he founded with his late cousin and business partner Craig Taylor and his husband, Miguel Martinez, who was a capitalist partner because Miguel couldn’t care less about business or money. His passion was medicine and he had become over the years, one of the top neurosurgeons of the country. Needless to say that they didn’t have as much free time to spend with their kids as they would like it. Hence the reason of Friday nights dinners. And to make it more homely, Miguel would cook. They even give the afternoon free to Edward, who was their butler, cook and nanny, all in one, but mostly a family member. 

 

Erick walked to the kitchen and when he entered it he saw Miguel finishing dinner. His back was facing Erick and he could feel his cock coming to life just by looking at Miguel’s delicious bubble butt. He felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach. Even after all those years, he felt like a teenager whenever his man was close. Miguel was singing and he didn’t show it, but he knew that Erick was behind him. He felt him as soon as he entered the house. Erick walked towards Miguel and pressed his body against his husband’s as he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin in the smaller man shoulders.

 

“Hum, something smells good.” He said.

 

“You mean besides me.” Miguel replied with a smile.

 

“Oh, baby, you know you always smell great. What are you cooking?” He inquired.

 

“Arroz, habichuelas guisadas y pollo frito. (Rice and beans and fried chicken).”

 

“Thank God you only cook once a week or I would be weighting like 300 pounds. That’s a carb-loaded meal. Aren’t you a doctor?” He asked jokingly.

 

“I’m a surgeon not a cardiologist; let them worried about carbs and fat and everything else. And I don’t know why you are complaining. You love Puerto Rican food, even more that Justin and that’s something.”

 

“Well, I love your food but I have to take care of myself. I’m 39…”

 

“40.” Miguel corrected his husband.

 

“Okay, okay, 40. More the reason for me to take care of myself. Not everyone is as lucky as you, you know.” 

 

Miguel shook his head as he smiled, thinking that his husband was a lost case. Granted, he was 40, both of them were, but neither looked a day over 32. Yet, there was no way of making Erick relax about his appearance. He was a very handsome man, with a great muscled body, courtesy of his days as a high school football player. Tall, about 6’3”, with dirty blond hair and deep grey eyes and milky white skin. He liked to exercise regular and it was obvious. He even had complete gym rooms both at home and the office. He was a total health freak. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” Miguel asked, although he already knew the answer. 

 

“You are kidding, right?” Erick replied while he began to open the buttons of the other man’s shirt. “You are fucking beautiful and there is nothing you have to do to be that way.” He said as he grabbed Miguel’s fabric-covered cock. He was saying the truth. He found Miguel beautiful. And he was right. Miguel was anything like Erick. He was smaller, about 5’10”, with black hair and eyes. His eyes were so shinny and expressive that he could lose himself in them. They were very rare, for only a small number of people have truly black eyes. His skin was light but with a golden undertone, which meant that he would tan easily. Full, soft lips that begged to be kiss. Jessica had the same lips. He had a lean body that would look delicate, but was nothing like it. He had hard toned muscles. But the thing that was Erick perdition was his full, well-rounded, delicious butt. He liked to exercise, but only when he had the time and he was certainly bless, because he could eat anything and not gain a single pound, just like Justin. 

 

“What are you doing?” Miguel asked his husband between gasps. He was as excited for Erick’s touch as he was the first time the blond touched him. 

 

“Is dinner ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. It is 7:05, which means we have exactly 25 minutes.” Erick said as he turned Miguel, who was already shirtless, never stopping kissing his neck. “Today is Friday, so they’re taking Daphne home, because Chris has to go pick his sister at the bus station. They will be here at 7:30.” He added.

 

“And what do you plan to do in those twenty five minutes.” Miguel asked as he unbuckled Erick’s belt.

 

“I plan to get fuck by you.” He answered seductively.

 

“I’ll guess I’ll have to oblige then. After all, it is one of my husband duties.” Miguel replied as he turned Erick around and he started preparing his baby.

 

****************

 

“Miguel…fuck…baby…I…love…you….ahhhh.” Erick’s shout could be heard all the way to the front door. Jessica decided to close the door again and open it using the sophisticated security system. When a member of the family entered their personal password, the system would acknowledge that persons presence in the house perimeter. They almost never used it, but their father had insisted on acquiring the security system after the siblings suffered an attempted kidnap. She punched the numbers in the keypad and the system opened the door and greeted her. “Welcome home, Jessica.” The system was loud enough, so her fathers had to know by now that they were home.

 

“Don’t tell me, they’re fucking again.” Justin asked as he joined her after parking the car. She nodded. “Where?” He inquired.

 

“Judging from the sound, I’ll say the kitchen.” She answered.

 

“Oh, come on. With our food there? Man, that’s got to be unsanitary, and Dad is a doctor. He should know better.” Justin said amused.

 

“He does, but you know that all common sense abandon him as soon as Daddy is close.” Jessica replied. “Hey, guys we’re home. Are you finished?” She asked her fathers.

 

“Hey, sweetcakes, hey, champ.” Erick greeted his children as they entered the living room.

 

“Daddy, I have told you like a thousand times that that is a very sexist greeting. You can’t call me sweetcakes and called Justin champ.” Jessica said serious. “I’m a champ too, you know.”

 

“Okay, I won’t do it again.”

 

“Yes, you will, but I don’t mind, you can call me whatever you like.” She said resigned. 

 

“How about if you call them both sweet cheeks, it will be more than appropriate.” Miguel said as he grab a butt check of both Jessica’s and Justin’s butts.

 

“Dad.” Justin chastised. 

 

“What? It is not my fault that those butts keep growing and growing.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Like you’re one to talk.” Erick said.

 

“What’s for dinner? I mean, that you haven’t tainted with your cum.” Justin asked.

 

“Oh, Jus that was gross.” Jessica said.

 

“Well, nothing is tainted. Go and change so we can eat. Wait, what about our kisses?” Miguel asked and the siblings turned around giving a kiss to each of their fathers. 

 

******************** 

 

“How was school today?” Erick asked his daughter and son.

 

They looked at each other thinking about how to answer that question. The last couple of days had been better than Wednesday, but still a little stressful. Brad and Jessica had managed to stop fighting, but only by ignoring each other and Brian and Justin had been flirting like crazy, but neither of them had said or done anything concrete. 

 

“Great.” Both answered at the same time.

 

Miguel looked at Erick and they exchanged knowing looks. Something was going on. 

 

“Listen, I forgot to tell you something. Tomorrow we are going out.” Erick informed the siblings.

 

“Where are we going? Justin asked.

 

“Well, the parents of two of your schoolmates called the other day and invited us for lunch at their house tomorrow. Apparently they are new and their parents are a little worried about them not being able to make friends and the mother, Joan, suggested that maybe you two could befriend them.” Erick continued explaining as he was eating. He never took his eyes from his plate, so he didn’t noticed how the siblings began to tense when he was speaking. 

 

“Oh, yes, there are two new seniors in the class, but I don’t think they’ll have any problems making friends or adjusting to the school. Cynthia was very emphatic about their social abilities when she presented the case to the school board.” Miguel was a member of the board, so he was well aware of the twins. “Why would they called you and not talk to someone at school?” He inquired.

 

“Maybe because their father has been trying to hit me for some business since forever and I haven’t pay attention to him.” By the time Erick replied, Jessica was fuming, while Justin was greatly amused. 

 

“What does he do?” Miguel asked.

 

“He’s maybe the best financial advisor out there. He took an almost bankrupted company and converted it into a Fortune 500 in only two years.”

 

“Then why won’t you do business with him?” 

 

“I don’t know. There’s something about him that I just don’t like. He remembers me of my father.” Erick said. “Anyway, I already agree to go, so we’re going.” He added.

 

“It’s that so?” Miguel asked amused.

 

“I mean, if you want to go.” Erick replied nervously. He knew how much his husband disliked his tendency of making decision without consulting him first. 

 

“I’m just kidding baby. Beside, I’m dying to know our kids competition.” 

 

“What competition? Maybe Brian could pose some treat, but Brad, please; he doesn’t even have basic social skills.” Jessica said while playing with her food.

 

“Brian and Brad. So that means you know them.” Miguel said matter-of-factly.

 

“Yes, they even hang out with our gang. Apparently they lost all common sense while we were in the Caribbean and decided to adopt the twins.” Jessica replied.

 

“Oh, shit. I just remember. They don’t know who we are.” Justin said looking at his sister.

 

“What do you mean?” Erick inquired.

 

“Well, Jessica asked me not to tell them we are siblings or that we are the Kendalls.” Justin answered. 

 

“Why would you ask something like that?” Miguel asked serious. He didn’t like dishonesty.

 

“Dad, don’t freak out. I just wanted to have a little fun with them.” Jessica said.

 

“And how do you managed to keep the secret?” Miguel asked, fearing the answer.

 

“Well, I just asked Daph to pass the word around. Nobody said a thing.” Jess uttered.

 

“Oh, how nice. See, I told you we would succeed in educate two new world tyrants. Now all we have to do is buy each one of them an island full of innocent people so our beloved children can put all their manipulative abilities to good use.” Miguel said sarcastically to his husband.

 

“Don’t you thing you are exaggerating?” Erick asked laughing.

 

“Oh, you think this is funny. You son and daughter have no respect for others people feelings, they think that they own St. James and that they can do whatever the fuck they want and you think this is funny.” Erick tensed we he heard the word ‘fuck’ out of Miguel’s mouth. He was the proper person incarnated and he never cursed unless he was furious. “You two should know that what you did is wrong. I won’t tolerate dishonesty from neither one of you. One day, someone is going to come and teach you a lesson. No matter what Erick says, you can go through real life treating people as if they were pieces of a chess game.” He said to his children.

 

“I’m sorry Dad. I was planning on telling them the truth, but these past days were kind of hectic and the opportunity never presented. But you are wrong. We never meant to manipulate anyone, we were just having fun.” Jessica said apologetic.

 

“Well, you should know better. Don’t you remember what almost happened the last time someone tried to have fun with the two of you?” As soon as Miguel said those words he regretted it. He never meant to remind them of that awful experience. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter now. Tomorrow the truth will be reveal. You can excuse yourselves if you have finished. If you want dessert there is ice cream in the fridge.” 

 

“Don’t you think you were a bit harsh with them?” Erick asked as soon as the siblings went to their rooms.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I don’t want them to grow up to be like that kind of people, you know, the people that think that they deserve everything and that doesn’t care about others. And you don’t help Erick, you are like a kid. We are their parents. We are supposed to guide them.” Miguel said to his husband.

“Baby, I know your worries, they are mine too. But I don’t think we have to worry about that. First of all, they are grown up and I think we’ve done a really good job with them. They are smart, caring, honest, and very giving persons. They are just a little territorial. If these twins are everything you said they are, maybe they feel the need to be careful with them at first. But they are going to do the right thing. That’s what we taught them and that’s what they’ll do.” Erick muttered as he took his husband hands and seated him in his lap.

 

“I guess you are right. I’ll apologize to them later.” He stood up and started to clear the table, even though the maid was on the house.

 

“Yes, and tell them to bring their bathing suits tomorrow.” Erick said as he started to help his husband.

 

**********************

 

_Saturday_  
Kinney Residence   
11:30 a.m. 

 

“Joan, is everything ready?” Jack Kinney asked his wife impatiently. The Kendalls were bound to arrive any minute and he wanted, no, needed, everything to be perfect.

 

“Yes, Jack. Maria has already prepared everything. I think it will be better to have lunch by the pool. It will be a less informal setting.” Joan Kinney informed her husband.

 

“You know, I don’t remember asking you to think. These people are not common people. They have more money that I whish I could have and they are accustomed to the best. Where are your sons? Call them. I want one of them to open the door when they arrive. 

 

Joan shook her head. She was about to say something but decided to stay quite after all. If the Kendalls were accustomed to the best, shouldn’t the maid open the door? She went to call the twins while Jack continued inspecting everything.

 

“Oh, Sonnyboys, remember what I told you. You have to be nice to the kids, alright. Brian, I don’t want any of your sarcasm. Don’t be a smartass. And you Brad, tried to be less geeky, it won’t kill you to talk about something besides quantic physic. And what the fuck are you wearing. Couldn’t you wear something else” Jack said looking at his sons like they were aliens or something. 

 

Brian had a **7 for all mankind** jeans with an **American Apparel** white muscled tee while Brad had **Diesel** jeans with an **American Apparel** black tank top. They both looked hot as hell. Jack was about to asked them to change their clothes when the doorbell rang. 

 

“Go and open the door Brad.” He commanded Brad.

 

Brad didn’t know what or who he expected behind the door, but it sure wasn’t what he found.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here Jessica?” He asked not knowing if he was feeling angry or happy to see the girl.

 

“Well, it’s been almost 17 hours since the last time I saw you and I missed you, so I decided to pay you a visit.” She replied with a smirk.

 

“This is no the moment for a social visit. My father is expecting some people, so just go, okay.” He said looking at his feet. He was trying to control his temper. Something about her just made his blood boil.

 

“Who is it, Sonnyboy?” Brad heard his father asking from the living room.

 

“Nobody.” He answered his father looking at Jessica’s face.

 

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Asked Brian when he joined them in the foyer.

 

Before Jessica could answer, Justin was beside her.

 

“We came to see you.” He answered Brian’s question with a devilish smile. Justin was wearing grey cargo pants and a baby blue t-shirt. Brian thought that he looked like if he was barely 14 but so damn hot. 

“This is not a good time for your games.” Brian told him. If Jack were to find them in the house he would be mad.

 

“Sonnyboys, who are you talking to?” Jack inquired when he came to the door. “Oh.” He said looking at Jessica. He made sure to admire every single part of Jessica’s body without worrying about being too obvious. Brad noticed the gawk and for a minute was tempted to punch his father. She was just wearing Capri kakis and an Old Navy tank top, yet she looked good enough to eat. “I’m sorry, young lady, but we are not interested in anything that you might be selling.”

 

“Actually, Mr. Kinney, I believe you are expecting us. I’m Jessica Kendall and this is my brother Justin.” She said offering her hand to the older man. 

 

The Kendalls whished they had a camera. The look in the Kinney men’s faces was worth to be preserve in a photo. Brad was shocked at first them obviously livid, while Brian seemed to be a little amused and even ecstatic at the news that they were siblings. But Jack’s was the best. He looked a little confused and then a little disgusted. Jessica knew that the color of her skin was the reason of Jack’s confusion.

 

The silence was broke when Erick and Miguel joined them in the foyer.

 

“Jack, I see you’ve met my children. This is my husband, Dr. Miguel Martinez-Kendall. And these are my daughter Jessica and my son Justin.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr., kids. Mr. Kendall, I’m honored that you accepted our invitation. Please, let’s go to the living room were you can meet my wife.” Jack pleaded using his best manners. Once in the living room, he introduced them to Joan and the twins.

 

************************

 

“So, Brad, Brian, how do you like St. James?” Miguel asked the twins. He had to make his biggest effort not to laugh. He knew something was going on with his children, but he never imagine that it was a couple of very hot brothers. 

 

“It’s great. It would be better if it weren’t for some dishonest people, but what can you do, right?” Brad replied looking at Jessica, who was seated in front of him. 

 

Jessica was about to say something when Maria, the maid, entered the dinning room bringing the food.

 

“I decided to go with the steak, you know, a manly lunch. But don’t you worry, young lady, there is plenty of salad. I know that you gals eat like little birds, since you are always watching your figure.” Jack said to Jessica. When the Kendalls started laughing he was utterly confused.

 

“I’m afraid that Jess is not that kind of gal, Jack. She eats almost as much as Justin.” Erick explained to the man.

 

“Well, that explains it then.” Brad said with a smirk. Jessica was going to asked him what did he meant when she suddenly remembered his comment about her big butt and breasts. 

 

“So, why won’t you use your real name in school?” Brian inquired casually.

 

“I’m afraid that’s my fault. Somebody try to kidnap Jess and Jus when they were 15 and since that day they can’t use their real surname, for security reasons.” Miguel muttered. Erick looked at his husband. He never ceased to amaze him. Even after chastising them the night before, he blamed himself for the lie.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but your children don’t look anything alike.” Joan suddenly uttered. 

 

Brian had been wondering about that himself. First of all, they had no idea that Jessica and Justin were siblings. _’I’m going to think of a fitting way to make him pay for that little lie.'_ Besides that, never in his wildest dream he would have imagined that their parents were a gay couple.

 

“Well, that’s comprehensible, since one of them is adopted.” Erick answered. Brad thought that he meant that each one of them had adopted the others kid, because Jessica looked totally like Miguel. Same nose and lips, same type of hair, even if it was a different color. The only main different between them was the skin color. Jessica’s was darker. And there was the fact that Justin looked kind of like Erick. It wasn’t a strong resemblance, but you could definitely see that they shared blood.

 

“I hope you know how lucky you were to find such kind gentlemen to take care of you, young lady.” Jack said to Jessica. She gave him a half smile. She should have been accustomed by know. 

 

“Actually, Jack, Jessica is my biological daughter. Justin is the one that is adopted.” Said Erick Kendall.

 

*********************

 

Jack tried not to talk too much the rest of the meal. He decided to study the Kendalls a little bit. He had already made a few mistakes and could see that Erick seemed a little uncomfortable. Apparently everyone decided to eat instead of talk. 

 

“Why don’t you young folks go to the pool, while we grown ups talk about boring things.” Jack said, trying to be the perfect host. “Doc. Maybe you’ll like to stay with Joan, while Erick and I talk about manly things.” He added, unaware of what he just said. 

 

“Excuse me?” Miguel uttered appalled. Jack immediately realized that he had said something wrong again.

 

“I’m sorry. I hope I haven’t offended you. I wasn’t trying to imply anything. It’s just that, to be honest, you are the first… ah…well, you know.” He said embarrassed. 

 

“The first gay couple that you meet.” Erick finished for him.

 

“Yes, and I don’t really know how… Well, whenever we have company, the wives talk about women things and the men, well, we talk about men things.” He tried to explain. 

 

“I see. And what exactly made you assumed that I’m the woman in this relation?” Miguel asked a little amused by Jack ignorance. 

 

“Well, you look, ah, don’t take this the wrong way, but you seemed to be more delicate. And you have taken Erick’s name. I don’t know.” Jack uttered. Brian had to make a huge effort not to laugh at his father. He was enjoying the scene a lot. It was not everyday that they had the opportunity to see Jack so mortified. 

 

“Jack, do you know the concepts of top and bottom? I mean in the gay subculture.” Miguel inquired. Erick looked at him intrigued. Miguel had a unique way of messing with people’s minds.

 

“I can’t say I do. Don’t you think it will be better for the kids to leave?” Jack asked uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking.

 

“No. My children know perfectly well what I’m talking about. And it will be enlightening to your sons as well. You see, Jack, some of us, gays I mean, would like to think that we don’t’ have the traditional relationships that have been established by the patriarchal society. We like to have equal relationships were there are no assigned roles. You know, the typical you do this because you are a woman and I’ll do that because I’m a man. Even so, I’ll have to admit that when we are in bed, things don’t always are so equal. Most of gay men are either tops, which mean that they’ll be doing the penetration, they’ll be the man, as you would say or they are bottoms, which mean they’ll be penetrated and be the woman. Granted, there are gay men that are versatile, which means they feel comfortable in both roles, but mostly, we are well defined.” Miguel said as if he was giving a lecture at college.

 

“I don’t understand. What are you trying to say?” Jack asked confused, whishing he had never opened his mouth in the first place.

 

“I think that what my husband is trying to say is that if you base your assumptions in the way we have sex, I’d be the woman Jack.” Erick said nonchalant.

 

That statement really surprised Brian. Erick had that alpha male vibe and he was sure that he was a top. Not that Miguel looked like a bottom. Actually he was sure they both were tops. Just like Justin and him. At first he wasn’t so sure, but these last couple of days had been more that enough for Brian to realize that Justin was a top too. _'Well, not for long, anyway'_ He thought. 

 

******************

 

“Well, I see you have inherited your father ability to say the wrong thing every single time.” Jessica said to Brad as soon as they reached the pool.

 

“Fuck you.” He replied.

 

“No, no, no, you have to play nice, Brad. Your daddy asked you to entertain us.” Jessica said smirking.

 

“Hey, maybe that’s what he’s trying to do.” Brian said with his now familiar tongue-in-cheek smirk.

 

“Guys, please don’t start fighting again.” Justin pleaded. He wanted to enjoy the moment. 

 

“Okay, I’ll promise I’ll be nice to Brad. Just answer me something. How do you live with that man?” Jessica asked.

 

“You mean Jack. We don’t. They are never here. Actually, this past month have been the longest time we’ve been living under the same roof since we were children. They have never care about us and we don’t give a damn about them.” Brad replied as he was saying the most normal thing in the world. Jessica was taken aback by that confession. 

 

“You are kidding, right?” She asked serious.

 

“No, my father’s home office is in Philadelphia and he has another house there, were he usually live. My mother too. Jack needs her there to give the appearance of the happy couple. He said is good for business. So we live here with Maria.” Brian answered Jessica’s question. 

 

She suddenly felt sick. She didn’t like Jack Kinney, but she would have never imagined that he would be so uncaring with his kids. What a fucked man he was. Didn’t he know how wonderful his sons are? Smart, interesting, educated, handsome. They would make any father proud. _’Wait, did I just say that Brad is smart, interesting, educated, and handsome. Well, fuck me, he is. All that and so much more.’_

 

“I’m so sorry.” She said.

 

“Why? It’s not your fault.” Brad told her.

 

She was about to say something but then she realized, as she looked at them, that even though there were trying to be casual about the fact that their parents had abandoned them, they cared. It was a difficult subject for them. Brian seemed to know what she was thinking and he nodded gratefully at her.

 

“Well, are we going to do this or not?” She asked pointing to the pool. “I want to see what you got.” She said to Brad smirking.

 

“I thought I had already showed what I got.” She shook her head.

 

“That was diving, swimming is another thing.” Jessica replied as she took her clothes off. She was already wearing her swimsuit. It was a triangle bikini from Speedo’s Heritage Collection in navy blue. She loved Speedo. The swimsuit fitted her skin like a glove. Brad felt his blood starting to boil again, but this time, he wasn’t so sure that it was because he was mad. 

 

Justin smile as he watched the exchange between his sister and Brad. They had started flirting without noticing it.

 

***************

 

They swam and played and frolicked and simply relaxed in the pool for two hours. Brad was amazed. Jessica was an excellent swimmer. She had even beat Justin in a couple of laps. He wasn’t that bad either.

 

“Why don’t you swim for the team?” Brian asked Jess.

 

“I prefer diving. It’s so much exiting, you know. Taking the plunge, not knowing if you can make the dive until you’ve done it. You are your only competition, because once you are in that platform, you are alone and you only feel your own pressure, which is the worst, of course.” She said almost in a whisper.

 

“That’s exactly how I feel.” Brad commented. They were sitting in the pool chairs drinking lemonade and eating cookies that Maria had baked while they were swimming. 

 

“Hey, have you guys decided what media are you going to use in art class?” Justin asked.

 

“Damn, you are a geek. How can you be thinking about school in a moment like this?” Brian said mockingly.

 

“I’m not talking about school, I’m talking about art. I’m just curious.” Justin replied almost pouting. All the seniors were required to make a final art project using any of the fine arts. Everybody knew that he was going to do a painting, because, well, he was an artist, but he had no idea what the twins were going to do.

 

“If you must know, I’m going to use photos.” Brian answered.

 

“Really? It’s this something you do or you are going to start now?” 

 

“Actually photography is my hobby.” Brian said coolly.

 

“Are you any good?” Justin asked looking at Brian.

 

“He’s fucking great. I’ve told him that he should do it professionally.” Brad said.

 

“What about you?” Jessica inquired.

 

“I’m an artist too.” Brad said looking at his feet. “And you?”

 

“Sculpture.” She answered. 

 

“So, can I see some of your work?” Justin asked Brian. He was dying to be alone with the brunet.

 

“Sure, we have to go to my room, though.” He said completely aware of the blond’s intentions. 

 

“Great. Let’s go.” Justin said as he followed Brian.

 

“Are you aware that most likely they are going to fuck?” Brad asked Jess when they were alone.

 

“No they won’t.” She said nonchalant.

 

“What are you talking about? They’ve been teasing each other all day. For a minute there I thought they were going to do it right here. I know my brother, believe me; they are going to do it.” Brad said emphatically.

 

“Well, I know my brother too. I also know a lot about gay men. After all I live with three. They are both tops Brad. And no matter how much Justin wants Brian, he won’t let him top him. The same goes for Brian. They will only begin with the power struggle.” 

 

“How can you be so sure?” He asked curious. 

 

“Sex between two men is different that if it were between a man and a woman. The top and bottom labels are nothing but a power struggle. Who has the power, who calls the shots, who is the man. It doesn’t matter your sexual orientation, we have all been brought up in a society in were one person in the couple has to dominate. That person it’s supposed to be the man. So if you are gay, you have to men that are supposed to dominate. Normally, they reach an understanding, but Brian and Justin, I don’t know. Brian is a very controlling person and Justin is very strong willed. The only way I see things working out for them is… Oh, never mind.” She said all of the sudden.

 

“What? Tell me.” 

 

“If I tell you can’t say a word to Brian. Let me tell you first that I haven’t talk to Jus about this. So you can’t talk to Brian.” Jessica looked dead serious.

 

“I won’t okay.” He said.

 

“The only thing that can make things work out between them is love.” Brad started laughing as he was expecting her to say that she was kidding.

 

“Are you serious? That would never happen. Brian doesn’t believe in love and neither do I.” He said somberly. 

 

“Then, it’ll never happen.”

 

*****************

 

_Brian’s room_

 

“Wow, your room is great.” Justin said as soon as he entered it. 

 

“Yeah, it’s alright.” He said casually, but Justin could see that he was pleased with the fact that he liked the room. “You can sit in the bed if you want to.”

 

“Where are the pictures?” He asked after a while.

 

“Right, here.” He said handling the blond a small portfolio. 

 

Justin opened the portfolio and started perusing through its pages. He was amazed by what he found there. The artist in him was overwhelmed by the quality of the pictures. Color and black and whites of all the imaginable subjects in the world.

 

“Brian, these are fantastic. I...I...” He said, too exited to talk. 

 

Brian had been staring at the blond while he looked at the pictures. He couldn’t explain why, but he was actually nervous. He realized that he cared what Justin thought of his work. 

 

“No, you are fantastic.” Brian said as he took the portfolio from Justin’s hand and placed it on the floor. 

 

Justin could feel his heart pounding insanely inside his chest as Brian leaned in closer and pressed his lips to his. He moaned, opening his lips, opportunity that Brian took to slip his tongue inside the warm place. He started attacking Justin mouth with a ferocity that surprised even him. Before they knew, they were lying in the bed with Brian on top of Justin. As the kiss deepened, Brian felt the smaller body writhe under him. He could feel Justin’s hard cock and he thought he would die just from the sensation of having the beautiful man in his arms. 

 

“Justin, I want to fuck you.” As soon as he said the words he realized they’d sound untrue. No, he didn’t want to just fuck Justin, he wanted so much more. He wanted to kiss every single inch of his fair skin until he had all of it memorized. He wanted to look into those breathtaking blue eyes while he entered him. He wanted to give him more pleasure that he had ever experience. 

 

“I want you too. But I have one condition.” Justin said with a husky voice. He knew he had to get it out before it was too late. He couldn’t give in now. It was too soon. “I’ll let you fuck me. But only if you let me fuck you first.” 

 

Brian tensed as soon as he heard the words. He stood up and looked at Justin, who was still lying in the bed, like he was crazy. 

 

“That’s never going to happen. I’m a top, Justin, I don’t bottom for anyone.” He said angrily. He was fucking mad.

 

“So am I, Brian. Why should I be the one to compromise?” He said as he stood up, standing in front of Brian.

 

“You don’t have too. Let’s forget about this.” He said not looking at Justin’s face.

 

“Listen to me. I have a proposition. I will give myself to you; I will be your bitch for the rest of my life if you want to. I will do whatever you want if you let me have you just once. I’m willing to give you everything, but you have to give me something first. It's only fair. Think about it, please.” He said giving the brunet a small peck in the lips before leaving the room.

 

Brian stood there not knowing what to think or feel. He’d entered his room thinking he would fuck the blond once and that would be all. But know he was wondering if he was able to treat Justin like a trick. He knew the answer was no. They way he had felt just kissing him. He had never felt something like that before. That intense, that fierce. How would it feel to make lov…, fuck, no not that word. It was just sex, that’s all. Sex. And the price Justin was asking for it was too high. Impossibly high. He asked for the only thing that Brian couldn’t give him. It’s not that Brian had never bottomed before. But he couldn’t do it with Justin. The blond already made him feel so many things he didn’t want to. He could only imagine what would happen if he let him inside of him. He would be vulnerable, weak. He could fall, really really hard. Fuck, no. That couldn’t happen.

 

***************** 

 

Justin could feel the tremors throughout his body. He had started shivering as soon as he close Brian’s room door. It was done. He had named his price. He also revealed too much. Damn, he told Brian he would be his bitch for the rest of his life! For a moment he almost forgot everything. He was about to let Brian take him. And he only kissed him. But that kiss, fuck, he thought he would die.

_’You have to get a grip, Taylor. Calm down. You are not alone in this. He was shaken too. I could feel it.’_. He thought. 

 

“Justin, we’re leaving.” Justin was startled when he heard Miguel talking to him. “Are you alright?” He asked his son.

 

“Yes, Dad. I’m fine. I’ll get Jess.” 

 

“I told you. Nothing happened.” Jessica told Brad as soon as she saw Justin.

 

“Jess, we’re leaving.” Justin said to his sister.

 

“I’m coming.” She replied. “What are you doing tonight?” She asked Brad.

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

“Well, I’ll pick you at 8:00 p.m. I mean both of you.” She said as she was putting her pants on.

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

“First to Daphne’s to have some dinner. And then to Babylon.” She informed him.

 

“You will never get in Babylon, today is Saturday, and they won’t let you in.” Brian said as he joined them by the pool. Justin was already in the car waiting for Jessica.

 

“I’m sure they will let us in, Brian.”

 

“How can you be so sure? They have never let me in on a Saturday. And besides, you are not even gay.” He said smirking.

 

“Yeah, but it does help that my Daddy is the owner. We’ll pick you up at 8:00. Wear something hot.” She said giving each a kiss in the cheek and leaving the twins stunned.


	5. Don't Phunk With My Heart

**A.N.** I’m sorry this chapter is shorter, but it was necessary. Cody’s last name is Bell, but for the story’s argument it will be Thomas. As always unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

“What the fuck am I supposed to do in Babylon?” Brad said after a while. 

 

“Ah, I don’t know? Drink and dance?” Brian replied with a smirk. He was ecstatic at the possibility of going to the club on a Saturday night. He had been going to Babylon all summer, but the bouncer that let him in, Tony, was emphatic when he explain that he would not be allowed to get in on a Saturday. 

 

“That’s easy for you to say. But have you forgotten the fact that I’m not gay?” Brad said angrily. He was angrier about the fact that Jessica had decided that he was going than the fact that he was going to a gay club.

 

“Don’t tell me that you are finally going to be a homophobe? “ Brian said jokingly. He knew that Brad had no problem with gay people. He still remembered how scared he was when, at fourteen, he had told his twin that he was queer. Brad had looked at him knowingly and only said ‘Thank God. Now I don’t have to worry about fighting with you for the chicks.’ 

 

“If you don’t want to go, then don’t. Why don’t you call and tell her.” 

 

“I don’t have her number.” Just as he was saying that his cell rang. He didn’t recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

 

“Brad, I guess you don’t want to come. Or maybe you are afraid that you cute little straight ass is going to be attack by the horny fags.” He cringed when he heard Jessica’s voice. How did she know what he was just talking about?

 

“How the fuck do you have this number?” 

 

“I have my sources. Anyway, just to give you peace of mind, I guess you should know that Babylon is not the best gay club of the city. Babylon is the best club of the city. In addition, tonight is boys and girls night.” She said like he was supposed to know what she was talking about.

 

“What?”

 

“Boys and Girls, you know like that Blur song. Never mind. It just means that tonight all bets are off. There are no rules, so everybody is going to be there. Queers and straights. So there’ll be plenty of those bimbo girls you like for you to fuck.” Jess explained.

 

“Bimbo girls?” Brad asked amused. Somehow he couldn’t help but accept that Jessica was witty and funny.

 

“Yes, you know, your type. Blond and dumb.” She said matter-of-factly. “I’ll see you at eight.” The conversation ended before Brad could reply.

 

“It was her, right?” Brian asked knowingly.

 

“Yes. I think she is a witch.” 

 

“No, she is not. She is just smart. What time is it?”

 

“3:45.”

 

“Great, let’s go. We have lots to do.” Brian said as he walked towards the house.

 

“Where are we going?” Brad inquired confused and a little worried. Brian’s mind got them in trouble more times that he liked.

 

“Shopping. Didn’t you hear? She said wear something hot. And we need some intel and I know just the person for it.”

 

*********************

 

“Brian, Brad, what a surprise. It’s been more than a month. Don’t tell me that now that you are in St. James, we, mere mortals, have no place in your lives.” Brian rolled his eyes and then looked at the blond girl.

 

“Delia, how nice to see you. Can we come in,” He said giving her a kiss in the cheek.

“Sure, honey. To what do I owe the pleasure? Don’t tell me. You want information about two siblings.” She said smirking.

 

“How do you know?” Inquired Brad.

 

“Are you kidding me? I thought you were going to call on Wednesday. Jus and Jess, well… Let’s just say that I knew you were going to come looking.” 

 

“What do you have for us?” Brian said knowing that she had reports already made. Delia was like the super spy in the high school world. 

 

“Wait here.” They watch as she went to her room and got back with a file in her hands.

 

“My, my, how professional.” Brian said jokingly. “Well, we owe you one. Sorry to cut the visit so short but we have some shopping to do.” He said wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.

 

She waited until they were in Brian’s black jeep, before picking up the phone and making the call.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. You were right, they just left. No, I won’t tell you what the files contained. I only can tell you that I leave your Saturday night activities out. Okay, yes, I will. Give Justin a kiss for me. Bye.

 

*****************

“Well, let’s see what we got here.” He said to Brad as soon as they got inside the jeep.

 

_**Justin Taylor-Kendall** , born March 13, 17 years old, 5’8”, 135 pounds, blue eyes, blond hair. Gay. Son of Craig and Jennifer Taylor, both deceased. Adopted by Erick and Miguel Kendall. Brother of Jessica Martinez-Kendall. One father is CEO of Kendall Industries and the other a neurosurgeon. GPA 4.00, Captain of the Swimming team. President of the Student Council and the Gay and Straight Student Alliance. Artist. Plays the piano and is lead tenor of the St. James choir. Only romantic interest known a Cody Thomas when he was in eighth grade. None after that. Something, which is only known by a small group of people, happened around that same time, that made him and his sister claim the school and make it into what it is now. No one in school knows his type or his rules._

 

_**Jessica Martinez-Kendall** , born March 13, 17 years old, 5’8”, 125 pounds, dark brown eyes, light brown hair with multiple colors highlights . Straight. Daughter of Erick and Miguel Kendall. Sister of Justin Taylor-Kendall. One father is CEO of Kendall Industries and the other a neurosurgeon. GPA 4.00, Captain of the Diving team. President of the Honor Society and Vice-President of the Gay and Straight Student Alliance. Plays the violin and is lead soprano of the St. James choir. Only romantic interest known a Caleb Thomas when she was in eighth grade. None after that. Something, which is only known by a small group of people, happened that made her and her brother claim the school and make it into what it is now. No one in school knows her type or her rules._

 

“They have the same birthday. Interesting. Not much to go by, though.” Said Brad when Brian finished reading out loud the file.

 

“What are you talking about? Where you paying attention? We have more than enough to start. We have to find out what happened, though. If Delia doesn’t know, it had to be something big.” Brian said almost whispering. He was immersed in his thoughts.

 

“What are you planning Brian? What happened with Justin?” 

 

“We have to take them down, Brad. That’s what I’m planning.” Brian replied.

 

“Why. I know that Jessica is a pain in the ass, but Justin is okay.” 

 

“No, they are both the same. Don’t you see? Jessica started flirting with you today. They just want to control us. St. James is just an I-love-Jess-and-Jus cult. They control everything and if we don’t do something first, they’ll try to control us. They are cockteasers, both of them. How else can you explain the fact that they haven’t had a boyfriend these last four years? They could have anyone they desire in St. James.” Brian said frenzied. 

 

“What happened with Justin, Brian?” Brad knew something was going on with his brother. 

 

“That fucking teaser. He... we...” The more he thought about what had happened in his room the angrier he got. “I kissed him. Well, we kiss and I told him that I wanted to fuck him.” He finally said after taking a deep breath and trying to calm down.

 

“And?” Pushed Brad.

 

“He told me that he wanted me too, but that he had one condition. He would let me fuck him if I let him fuck me first.” He added.

 

“Fuck.” Was all that Brad could say. He knew very well how his brother felt about bottoming. “And what did you said?” He inquired after a while.

 

“What do you think I said Brad?” Brian said harshly. “I told him no fucking way. That I’m a top and he said he’s a top too and why did he had to be the one to compromise.”

 

“He’s got a point.” Brad uttered. Brian glared him. “So what happened finally?”

 

“I said that we should forget about it.” Brian responded omitting the part about Justin’s proposition. 

 

“Then I don’t see what the problem is. Oh, I see. You don’t want to forget it. You really want him.” He said. When he noticed Brian blushed he knew he had hit the nail in the head. He laughed gaining a murderous look from Brian. “And know you have made this plan just so you can have him. You have never had to work hard to get a trick. Why this one?” 

 

“Justin is not a trick.” The words slipped from Brian’s mouth before he could stop them.

 

“Then he is dangerous. You shouldn’t play with fire, Brian. Neither should I.” He said worried.

 

“So that means you want her too?” Brian queried.

 

“I guess.” Brad replied. _‘Yeah right, you guess. You want her so fucking much that it hurts’_ He thought.

 

“Then the more reason to do this. We’ll have some fun and get what we want in the process.” He said with his tongue in the cheek smirk.

 

“How are we going to do this?” Brad asked, still not sure it was a good idea.

 

“We’ll attack them with sex.” Brian said calmly.

 

“Sex?” 

 

“Yes, well seduce them. That shouldn’t be a problem. I don’t think they have much experience, while we, well, you know.”

 

“But Justin told you...”

 

“I know what he told me.” Brian cut him off. “But I also know that with some time, I’ll make him change his mind. Let’s go shopping. We have to look perfect tonight.”

 

“If you say so.” Brad said. He couldn’t shake the feeling the feeling of impending doom. He whished he was wrong.

 

******************

 

_Kendall Residence_

 

“J, are you alright?” Jessica asked when she entered Justin’s room and found him in the exact same position she had left him an hour ago.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Liar.” He had already told her what had happened between him and Brian. “Don’t worry baby, I told you I’m going to help you. Don’t you trust me? Have I ever let you down?” She asked him while she played with his hair. 

 

“Yes and no.” She had seated in the bed and he was resting his head on her lap. “You like Brad.” It was an affirmation not a question.

 

“Yes.” She said defeated. “But I don’t love him. I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me before. You’ve known since Wednesday.” 

 

“I had to process it first.” 

 

“Dad was right. He had always said that you were the love-at-first-sight king of guy. Just like him.”

 

“Yeah. And Daddy always says that you are the I-was-too-blind-to-realize-that-I-love-you kind of gal.” He said with a smile.

 

“I spoke with Delia.”

 

“And?”

 

“Just as I thought. They pay here a visit as soon as Brad and I finished talking. She gave them a doctored version of the file she keeps on us. She didn’t include our Saturday activities. She also send me the rest of the file she keeps on the twins.“ She said as she gave the blond a paper for him to read. 

 

“And what makes you think she won’t do the same with them. You know she is a double agent. Most likely Brad fucked her.” Justin pointed.

 

“Yes, but we are the ones that she owe the most. Remember that. So, after spending the day at the Kinney residence and examining the intel on the twins, I think we have enough to enforce our plan.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“Once they realize that they won’t be getting their midday blowjobs and fucks in St. James, they will try to take us down. So we have to attack them with the only thing they can’t handle, love.

 

“What do you mean love.” Justin was beginning to get worried. 

 

“You know what I mean. We have to make them fall in love. Well, at least Brian. I’ll just have to keep Brad busy while you go and get the love of your life. We can’t tell anyone about this. You just keep doing what you were doing and we’ll see if you need to adjust later on. Okay.” 

 

“Okay.” Justin replied. He was sure that he was going to get Brian in the end, he always got what he wanted. But he wasn’t sure it was going to be in the less painful way. 

 

****************** 

 

_Emmett’s Place_

 

“I spoke with Delia and she said that they did as we suspected.” Emmett informed the gang.

 

“I still don’t think this is a good idea.” Chris said hugging Daph who was on his lap.

 

“Oh, come on baby, I thought you cared about them. Isn’t Jus your best friend?” Daphne asked her boyfriend. He nodded. “Then we just have to help them.” 

 

“She’s right Chris, besides, the only thing that we have to do is help them a little bit.” Michael said. 

 

“I’m with Chris. I think we shouldn’t be meddling in their business. I know that what you say is true. It is obvious that they like each other, but maybe we should let nature take its course.” Said Ben.

 

“You are kidding right. I thought Jess and Jus where the most stubborn people in the world until we met Brad and Brian. No, we have to help them, even if it is a little bit.” Lindsay replied to Ben.

 

“I for one would love to see Justin and Brian in a relationship. That should be a blast. And Jessica in love? Priceless.” Ted said with a smirk. 

 

“What exactly are we supposed to do? Melanie inquired.

 

“The same thing we did when we wanted you and Linz to hook up. We just have to be there to encourage, support and informed along the way.” Emmett responded.

 

“We have to decide if we are going to tell the twins about Caleb and Cody.” Daphne whispered.

 

“We will if they asked.” Michael replied.

 

“I hope you know what you are doing. If Jessica and Justin find out that you told them about that, they’ll be hell to pay.” Hunter pointed. “Anyway, count me in. This should be fun”

 

“I can’t wait till tonight. They won’t know what hit them.” Daphne said excited. She loved her friends so much that she would do anything for them. She just hoped for everything to go according to plan.


	6. Don't Phunk With My Heart

**A.N.** A big thank you to my wonderful beta Mandy for her invaluable time and talent. Donna (Arwensong) I kind of promise you know what but had to split the chapter in two. But, it’s coming (pun intended) in the next one. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Jey.

* * *

No, no, no, no, don’t phunk with my heart.(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don’t mess with my heart   
**Don’t Phunk With My Heart ~ Black Eyed Peas**   
__________________

_Kinney Residence  
8:00 p.m._

 

“Good evening, Maria. I came to pick up Brad and Brian. Are they ready?” Jessica asked as she was greeted in the main door by the twin’s nanny. 

 

“Miss Kendall, welcome. Please come in. I’ll let them know that you are here.”

 

“Thanks, but I’ll wait here,” she replied as she entered the foyer. “And please, call me Jessica,” Jessica said to the kind woman with a bright smile on her face. She didn’t know much about the older woman, except that she was probably the only person that had given love to the brothers, and for that she was a saint in Jess’ book. 

 

Ever since she learned about the living arrangements of the Kinney family she couldn’t help but feel motherly about the boys. She would never admit it, but that single fact had changed the image she had of them. Her plan was still a go though. After all, her brother came first and if he wanted Brian Kinney, he would have Brian Kinney. Not that Justin actually needed help getting his man. But, she knew how important Brad, and even her, were to the whole equation. The bond that Brad and Brian shared was as strong as the one her and Jus shared. So, she would just provide a distraction for Brad, so he couldn’t be the voice of reason for his brother. It would be without a doubt the biggest challenge of her life. Brad would be a worthy opponent that was for sure. But he wouldn’t be the real challenge. The challenge would be to be able to get in and get out with her heart intact. Maybe she was crazy, but she liked to test herself every step of the way. She was immersed in her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder and realized that someone had been talking to her. 

 

“Miss Kendall. Are you alright?” Jack Kinney asked the beautiful girl. 

 

Jessica had to make her biggest effort not to move abruptly. The touch of the older man was repugnant to her. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Kinney. I was thinking about an assignment that I’m working on.” She replied with her perfected WASP smile. 

 

“I see. I was just talking to Erick. He said that he and Miguel are taking you youngsters to a gallery or something like that.” The older man said. 

 

_‘Good thinking Daddy,’_ she thought. “Yes, my fathers love to take us to cultural places. They say it is good for our education.”

 

“Well, have fun then.” 

 

“Oh, we will, Mr. Kinney, we will.”

**********************

“Boys, Jessica is here.” Maria shouted from the stairs, knowing that they would hear her from their rooms.

 

“Well, time to go and get me some piece of blonde boy ass.” Brian said to himself in the mirror.

**********************

Jessica was waiting by the door, even though Maria had invited her in. When she saw Brad and Brian, she had to make an effort to keep her cool façade.

 

“God, I told you to wear something hot, not to wear something that will give every straight woman and gay guy in Pittsburgh a coronary,” she said shaking her head. 

 

Brian was clad in all black. He had on tight leather pants, an untucked button down sleeveless shirt with only the middle button closed, and very expensive Prada boots.

 

Brad, on the other hand, was wearing a chocolate dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up and sinfully tight Levi’s 501. He had on very expensive Salvatore Ferragamo tan shoes.

 

“You are label queens too? I would have expected it from Brian, but you, Brad?” She uttered amused.

 

“What are you talking about?” Brad inquired. 

 

“Prada, Ferragamo,” she said pointing at their shoes.

 

“Well, it takes one to know one,” Brian replied smirking.

 

“Are you kidding me? I live with two label queens. Thank God neither Justin nor I inherited that gene,” Jessica muttered referring to her fathers.

 

“You are not dressed. Because, you are not going like that, are you?” Brian queried looking appalled at her sweats and t-shirt.

 

“No, I’ll change after dinner. Let’s go,” she said as the brothers followed her to her car. 

 

“I have something for you,” Jessica said once they were in her car. She had asked Brian to drive and had insisted on sitting in the back seat, leaving the passenger seat for Brad. Brian smirked knowing too well her intentions. That seating arrangement gave her an advantage. She could observe them without effort, while for them to do the same they would have to look back. _’Clever, very clever,’_ he thought. He had to admit that Jess was a worthy adversary and he was sure that Jus would be a dangerous one too. 

 

“Que mierda, los deje en casa.” (Shit, I left them at home.) She sighed. “Dobla a la derecha en vez de a la izquierda aquí. Vamos a mi casa un momento.” (Make a right instead of a left here. Let’s go to my house.) Jessica instructed Brian. When her family went to the Kinneys earlier that day she had find out that unbeknownst to them, they live within walking distance of each other, only two blocks apart. 

 

“Here.” 

 

“That’s your house? We live so close. How long have you been living here?” Brad asked.

 

“Since I was two years old. Wait here, I’ll be back soon,” she said as she got out of the car and entered her home. She was gone for two minutes.

 

“Where’s Justin?” Brad asked Jess when she was back in the car, knowing that his brother was dying to know but would never ask. 

 

“He’s with Em. I sent them to buy me some food. And before you make one of you comments, let me inform you that the reason why I sent him to do it is because the gang wanted to eat Thai, which I can’t eat because I’m allergic to spicy food, so he went to get me some Chinese,” she told Brad.

 

“I can’t eat Thai food either,” Brad informed her nonchalantly.

 

“Well, I hope you like Chinese. Here, this is for you,” she said handing Brad two wrapped boxes. “That one is yours. You’ll have to open Brian’s.”

 

Brad opened his gift first and found inside the rectangular box a Blackberry 7100g. He opened Brian’s just to find the same.

 

“What’s this? We already have cell phones,” Brad told her.

 

“Yes, but not like those. I hope you like them, because they are better than the ones we have,” she replied.

 

“Cool,” Brian uttered. She had already explained to him the advantage of having the Blackberry at school and those were the latest model. “Thanks.”

 

“There’s a card inside each box with your numbers and I already programmed both phones with all the gang’s numbers. So, you are officially part of our little and exclusive group,” she uttered. 

 

“Is that supposed to be an honor?” Brad asked sarcastically.

 

“You will never find friends like the gang. If you think that having to suffer my presence is too much, then you are a fool. It is a small sacrifice for the privilege of being in their company,” she replied dead serious. Brad was a little taken aback. He had been joking, but now he knew how strong the bond of the group of friends was. 

 

“I think I can suffer your presence. I’ll just ignore you,” Brad said smirking. “Thanks for the phone.”

 

“Did you really mean what you said about dressing after we eat? I’m not going to wait for three hours,” Brian said trying to break the awkward silence that followed Brad’s last statement. 

 

“Don’t panic, Bri. I’ll be ready in half an hour.”

 

“No fucking way. You women take hours to get ready. I know!” Brad exclaimed.

 

“Wanna bet?” Jess inquired. “I’ll bet that I can get ready in less than half an hour.” 

 

“What will I get when I win?” Brad asked amused.

 

“If I win, you’ll have to dance with me. Before you say anything, it will be a special dance. Any song that I chose and you’ll have to dance until the song is finished, no matter what. I’m so sure that you’ll lose that I’ll let you chose whatever you want,” she said with confidence.

 

“Okay, but you can’t cheat.” 

 

“I won’t. I’ll shower, dress, and do my hair and makeup in less than 30 minutes.” 

 

Brian was extremely amused by the little bet between his brother and the girl. He couldn’t wait to see the dance, because somehow he was sure that Jessica would win the bet.

 

“Turn on the radio, please?” Jessica asked Brad. 

 

“What the fuck is that?” Brian asked as the first note of a ballad could be heard through the radio. 

 

_I've been searching_  
For a pot of gold  
Like the kind you find  
At the end of the rainbow 

 

“Fleetwood Mac.” The girl replied. 

 

“That stuff is like twenty years old. What the fuck are you doing listening to it?” Brian asked shocked. “I thought you listen to Backstreet Boys or those girly bands.”

 

_I've been dreaming_  
Thought it was in vain  
Ah, but now you're here  
Can't believe that you're back again 

 

Jessica laughed. “I thought that by know you had notice that I’m not a typical girl. I’ll have you know that Fleetwood Mac is one of my all time favorite groups and that happens to be my favorite song. So shut up so I can listen,” she said as she began singing along with the CD. Brian was going to change the song but she seemed so absorbed in the song, and besides she had a beautiful voice. 

 

_Now I know I can't lose_  
As long as you follow  
I'm gonna win  
I'm gonna beg, steal, or borrow  
As long as you follow 

 

“Not bad actually. Nice arrangement,” Brad said after a while. The truth was that he loved the Mac. Not that he would admit it to Jessica, but he did.

 

_I've been wandering_  
Gone away too far  
But the road was rough  
To get back where you are 

_And the sun went down_  
It never seemed to rise  
Ah, but now you're here  
With the light shining in your eyes 

 

_‘Fuck, that’s exactly how Justin looks when he smiles - like sunshine. What the fuck am I thinking?’_ Brian thought while he drove and listened to the song. 

 

_Now I know I can't lose_  
As long as you follow  
I'm gonna win  
I'm gonna beg, steal, or borrow  
Yes, I can live today  
If you give me tomorrow  
As long as you follow 

 

_‘I don’t know if I’ll beg, steal or borrow, but I sure will fucking win.’_ Brian decided. He would do everything he had to in order to get the blonde. Everything, except that.

**********************

_Daphne’s House_  
9:57 p.m.

 

Brian was on the couch supposedly talking with Michael and Hunter. What he was really doing was glancing at Justin. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. Thank God that he was seated in front of him. That way it wasn’t obvious what he was doing. Justin was talking with Chris about politics. He had only known the blonde for four days but he already knew that he’d look flustered when he was talking passionately about something, just like at that moment. He could only imagine how he would look when he was being fuck. His cock twitched at the thought. 

 

Michael and Hunter were discussing who the best super hero was. Michael insisted that it was Captain Astro, while Hunter, just to fuck with his friend’s mind, said that it was Superman. Brian simply nodded whenever one of his friends asked him something, but he really wasn’t paying attention to them anymore. How could he, when he had an angel in front of him? Justin was wearing black Hugo Boss jeans. Brian thought that it should be illegal for someone to look so damn sexy and hot in a pair of jeans. The relaxed fit of the pants only emphasized Justin’s edible bubble butt. As if that weren’t enough, he had on a tight white muscle shirt. The front of the shirt portrayed a Justin Taylor original. It was an intricate design in red, black, and gray. Brian had to use all his might not to take the blonde to one of the rooms upstairs and fuck him within an inch of his life.

 

Justin had been talking to Chris for the past half an hour just to try to get Brian out of his mind. Brian looked so fucking hot it was unfair. He knew that the brunette had been looking at him all this time. It took all of his strength not to take Brian upstairs and beg the brunette to fuck him within an inch of his life.

 

“I told her she would lose,” Brad said to Brian. He had been talking to Ben and Ted. The boys were waiting while the girls and Emmett got ready.

 

“And I told you I would win,” Jessica said as she entered the family room. “Twenty seven minutes,” she said smirking.

 

Brad sighed as he turned to look at her. “No fucking way you are…” He didn’t finish his statement. He couldn’t. He was too stunned to express a coherent thought. 

 

“I told you I was going to win, Brad,” Jessica repeated, mostly to try and break the heaviness of the air. For a second she had felt naked under Brad’s deep scrutiny. His intense eyes seemed to burn deep inside her, leaving her exposed and vulnerable.

 

Emmett came to their rescue when he came down the stairs. “Guys, did you see, she finally wore them,” he said excited.

 

“Who finally wore what?” Brian asked confused.

 

“Emmett got me these pants for my last birthday and I haven’t worn them before. I think they make my butt look fat. What do you think?” She explained to Brian as she turned in front of Brad giving him a perfect view of her voluptuous derriere. She had directed the last question to the tall blonde and was waiting for him to answer.

 

Brad gulped as he blatantly stared at the firm butt. She was wearing super low cut, extremely tight leather pants. The black slacks fit her desirable body like second skin. It was a miracle that she could walk in them. They were so low that they only had two buttons in the front. No space for a zipper. The pants were paired with a cream silk spaghetti strap camisole. The combination of silk and leather was so hot that it made Brad think of bondage. Her long hair in a simple yet sophisticated ponytail completed the perfect outfit for a night of dancing. With her smoky eyes and nude glossy lips, Jessica seemed to have come out of a picture in a magazine. She looked surreal. 

 

“Earth calling to Brad,” she said turning her head to look at the uncommonly silent teen. 

 

“I don’t think anything can make your butt look fat. It’s not a matter of the clothes, but of the subject,” he finally replied with a smirk. She just laughed at him. His words said one thing but his eyes revealed another completely different. 

 

“Well I think you look hot. I’ll do you,” uttered Hunter as he put an arm over the girl’s shoulders.

 

“Oh, please Jimmy, you would do everybody in this room if you have your way,” Justin said to his friend as he stood beside him. 

 

“What can I say? You are right. Speaking of which…” He continued as he put his other arm around Justin’s shoulders. “…my birthday is in two weeks. Have you two given any thought to my request?” He asked looking at the siblings - his eyes filled with lust. 

 

“Yes, and the answer is still no. You’ll have to make do with lots of wonderful gifts,” Justin responded.

 

“But that would be a wonderful gift. The most wonderful gift ever.” The teen pouted.

 

“What gift do you want Hunter?” Brad asked. He still had to recuperate from the impression of seeing Jess and his mind wasn’t working properly. 

 

“Come on, bro. This is too easy. Think. What gift could a horny bisexual teen want from two out-of-this-world hot siblings, who happen to be a gay boy and a straight girl?” Brian asked his bother with his trademark smirk. 

 

“Oh… OH,” Brad said as the group of friends started laughing. Brad didn’t laugh. He didn’t like the idea one little bit. Neither did Brian, but he knew the chance of that happening were as likely as the chance of him turning straight. None. 

 

“Well time to go. Your kingdom awaits, King Justin,” Daphne said to her friend as she bowed in front of him. 

 

Brian noticed that the blonde blushed and wondered what was all that about.

**********************

Brian couldn’t believe it. Nor could he contain his excitement. He had arrived. Finally he was in every gay boy’s fantasy world -Babylon on a Saturday night. The thought was almost enough to make him cum. It was going to be a night to remember.

 

First, was the fact that they had got there in a limo. Jessica explained that her father had insisted that they were together in the same car and that none of the teens drive - that way they could all party as long and as hard as they wanted without worrying about whom was going to drive. Erick also liked the idea of having a grown up around the two most precious people in his life - thus, Pedro’s presence. He was the family chauffer and Erick and Miguel trusted him with their lives and the lives of their children. 

 

Second, the fact that even though the place seemed to be packed and the line outside was endless; they went right through the door. He heard the Kendalls talking to the bouncer Tony, but he couldn’t hear what was being said.

 

“Angels, you are back,” said the burly man to the siblings.

 

“Hey Tony. Missed us?” Justin asked playfully.

 

“Are you kidding? Babylon is not the same without the Angels. Although you should know that the place had been packed every weekend since you left for the Caribbean. Someone spread a rumor that maybe you were coming back sooner and everybody has come to see if it was true.” 

 

“I wonder who that was?” Jess asked giving the man a knowing look.

 

The man only smiled. The siblings loved Tony, mainly because under that rough exterior he was a teddy bear. He was the one that started calling them Angels. Justin was Blonde Angel, while Jess was Dark Angel. Soon everybody started calling them, particularly Justin, Angels. After all this was his playground. 

 

“It’s Vic here?” Justin inquired the man. 

 

Brian tried to listen to the conversation but the noise outside was too much and he was too far. He only could make out something about Angels and Vic. He had only been going to the club the last two months but he knew all about Vic. Vic Grassi, the Stud of Liberty Avenue. The most coveted man in Pittsburgh’s gay Mecca. Even though the man was 33, he was the hottest man in Liberty. And he had heard about this so called Angel - the king of twinks - the hottest twink. Apparently he was the heir to Vic’s throne. He had won the King of Babylon contest earlier that year and everyone wanted to be fuck by either him or Vic. Of course Vic had more name and fame, but the twink was gaining territory quickly. Still he hadn’t met Angel because he was vacationing. Gone the whole summer - both him and his sister, who was pretty popular in the club as well. There was some rumor about her taking care of the straight guys that liked to come to Babylon. Jess told Brad the truth. The club was very popular with hardcore straight people - those who thrive in the freedom the club offered. They even had a VIP Lounge. 

 

“Brian, Brad, come here.” Jessica called the brothers. They moved through their group of friends and joined the siblings and Tony in the front door. 

 

“Hey, what do we have here? I see you finally found your way to the Angels.” The bouncer greeted Brian.

 

“Hey, Tony,” he replied. Jessica proceeded to introduce Brad when finally Tony’s words made their way to Brian’s brain. 

 

_‘No, no, no. Fuck. How could I’ve been so blind? Fuck. Angels, King Justin, hottest twink, siblings, gone all summer, Caribbean. Fuck no.”_ Brian sighed as he realized the truth. Justin and Jess, just like that awful Britney Spears song said, were not that innocent. Before reality could sink in he was pulled out of his thoughts.

 

“Brian, are you listening?” He nodded. “Tony, I want Brian and Brad to have full access as well as VIP passes. They are one of the gang now, okay?” The girl told the man. 

 

“Sure, Angel. Tell Kate to take their pictures in the coat check and I’ll have the passes ready within an hour. Welcome to Babylon boys,” he said as he pointed the way inside the club. 

 

The rest of the gang followed Justin inside the club but the Kinneys had to stay back to get their picture taken. 

Once they did, Jess told them. “Okay, boys. These are the rules. From now on you are branded. Every employee of the club will know your faces so you can’t get around the rules. First, we mainly hang out in the lounge. You can go in and out of it as you wish, but you can only order drinks in the lounge bar. Nowhere else. No other bartender will serve you and if you use a person to buy for you and the bartender founds out that person will be escorted out of the club and never allowed back. All the regulars know these rules so they’ll stay away from you in that matter. Second, if you need condoms or lube look for Esteban in the lounge and he will provide them. Third and most important - you can do whatever and whomever you want but at the end of the night we all go home together. No going to a stranger’s house. So, Brian, suck and fuck as much as you like but do it here. We generally go home at four or five. If we are going I’ll send a text message. Before you say anything Brian, these rules were my father’s idea. So, you have to stick to them,” she said as she turned and started walking away, not giving the brunette a chance to replied. 

 

The boys followed her and Brian soon forgot about everything. He inhaled deeply, letting the smell of Babylon overcome him. The mix of the smells of sex, drugs, sweat and booze was enough to make anyone dizzy. 

 

Brad was overwhelmed, not prepared for the scene in front of him. Even being straight the sexual force and magnetism that permeated the place was making him hard. Not the sight of men writhing against each other, but what it represented - utter freedom - a place when no boundaries or rules were permitted or expected. Sexual anarchy. It was a place where everyone belonged, where no worries existed. Of course he knew it was all an illusion, cheap theatrics, because there were worries - AIDS, STD, violence, rejection. It just that the illusion was so powerful that one could get obliterated by it.   
. 

“Brad, go to the second level. Do you see that guy standing over there? That’s the VIP lounge. I’ll be there in a second. I have to talk to Jess first,” Brian instructed his brother as he grabbed Jessica’s arm, impeding her to move. “If someone bothers you tell them to fuck off. They should leave you alone. I’ll be watching from here.” Brad nodded and started walking wondering what his brother was up to.

 

“I see you know your way through the club. Let go of me Brian,” she said when he wouldn’t free her arm.

 

“I know what you are up to. It won’t work. So you better forget whatever you and your little brother are planning. You can’t play us like fools, “he said. She could see that he was fuming. “I’m telling you this because I know how things work between the two of you. You are the instigator - the mastermind behind the plan. Well your little plan won’t work. If you go against us you will be crushed.” He was trying to calm down but he was livid. He felt like a fool because he had misjudged the siblings, but especially Justin. 

 

“Are you finished? I know what you are up to too. And let me tell you, you are the ones that are going to be crushed. I wanted to bring you here, so you could vent off a little. You have complete access and you can do whatever the fuck you want, but don’t think for a moment than you can go to St. James and make it your playground. It won’t work that way. You can’t trick at school and Brad can’t go fucking around neither.” Jess was just as mad as Brian. She didn’t like to be told what to do. Or, like in this case, what not to do.

 

“Really. And who is going to prevent that? You or your little brother. Don’t make me laugh. You two are liars. You are by far the most dishonest people I’ve known. And I live with Jack Kinney, the master of dishonesty. You, you… you two are fucking whores!” Brian nearly shouted. He was panting, not believing that he could lose control so easily. 

 

“So are you,” she growled. 

 

“But at least we are honest about it. We don’t go through the world playing the I’m-just-so-fucking-innocent role.” 

 

“You are so fucking blind and you are a hypocrite. Now we are whores because we want to get laid just like you. And we are dishonest just because we don’t act like the only thing we got going for us is our sexuality. Like you do.” 

 

“You just can’t handle the competition. You are two spoiled brats. Daddy bought you a whole school and Daddy bought this playground, so you can manipulate other people’s lives. Well you can’t manipulate us,” he said finally letting her go. 

 

“You stupid asshole. You think this is about us. You don’t get it. The kids at school… …they are not like us. You and Brad had been dealt a tough deal. But that had made you strong, resilient. Those kids at school had lived a privilege and protected life. If you go on Monday to fuck a trick at 11:00am, by 11:30am you will have a stalker because that trick will fall for you. They don’t have your experience, hell, most of them don’t have any experience. So, you see, it is in your best interested not to get involved, sexually involved at school. If you want to have a boyfriend and Brad wants a girlfriend, then by all means, but don’t mess around. You won’t find anyone to mess around with, anyway, unless you want to fuck Kip and Nicole. Gross. Oh, one last thing, if you hurt my brother I will have your balls for breakfast and I don’t mean in a life affirming way.” 

 

Brian gave her one of his trademark smirks. _'If she thinks they can beat us, let them try. It will definitely be fun.'_ Once again in control of his emotions and with his mask put in place he decided to let the issue die for now. 

 

“Well, let the best Kinney win.”

 

“Oh, the best Kendall will win, never doubt it.”

**********************

Brad had watched the whole episode from the catwalk. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about but knowing his brother he had a pretty good idea of the topic of the conversation and what has brought it on. By that moment he had heard enough conversations around him to know what Jess and Justin’s Saturday activities were. And he knew Brian had to be livid.

 

“You know there won’t be a winning party,” Brad was startled by Justin’s voice. The smaller blonde had been behind him the whole time. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“This is one of those situations in which either we all win or we all lose. This is not a Kendall vs. Kinney kind of game. This is a _we are all in the same boat_ kind of game.” Justin replied.

 

“I guess you are right, but try to explained that to them. You are the eldest, right?” 

 

“Yes. By exactly twelve hours. And you?”

 

“By exactly twelve minutes,” Brad responded.

 

“When did you know?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“That you love her.” Brad looked at Justin but didn’t respond. He wanted to deny it, but he couldn’t. And somehow he felt he could trust Justin.

 

“What do we do now?” Brad inquired.

 

“Keep playing the game. They are just sizing each other up. Now they know who they are against up. I don’t know about you, but I don’t like to lose. And I don’t plan on losing the most important game of my life.” 

 

“Neither do I, Jus, neither do I,” he uttered sighing deeply. 

 

“So, what’s the score now?” Justin asked.

 

“Two down, two to go.”

* * *

The lyrics used in this chapter are from the song _As Long As You Follow_ by Fleetwood Mac.


	7. Don't Phunk With My Heart

**A.N.** Sorry for the wait, but the chapter was being betaed. This chapter is dedicated to Donna (Arwensong). Just a little bit, but more is on the way. Thanks to my beta Mandy (mandyleigh) for her wonderful betaing skills.

* * *

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)   
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
 **Don’t Phunk With My Heart ˜ Black Eyed Peas**   
__________________

“Are you alright?” Justin asked his sister when she joined him and Brad on the catwalk.

 

“Peachy. Let’s go inside.”

 

“What happened, Jess?” Justin inquired once they were inside the VIP lounge.

 

“Nothing, baby. Don’t worry about it. Everything is fine and our plan is still a go,” she replied with a reassuring smile.

 

“He thought we were two little innocent things, didn’t he?”

 

“Something like that. Let’s go dance. Well talk about it later.”

**********************

“What happened, Brian?” Brad asked his brother.

 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Everything is alright.”

 

“You lost it for a moment there,” Brad said matter-of-factly.

 

“Let’s go inside,” Brian uttered, ignoring his brother’s last statement.

 

They got to the door of the lounge and the bouncer didn’t even think about letting them in – he just moved aside. Once inside, Brian couldn’t help but be impressed. Of course, he knew about the lounge, but never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined what he found there. The place was a mini club inside Babylon with a full bar and its own DJ. It had a state of the art lighting system and the most beautiful people in the world. In that moment, he understood why everybody wanted to get inside. The lounge wasn’t that big, it would only accommodate about one hundred people, but that was more than enough for a night of debauchery.

 

Brad couldn’t have expected anything like the lounge. Brian had talked to him about Babylon, of course, but nothing could prepare him for this. As soon as they were inside the lounge he felt besieged. If the impression of being inside Babylon had made him hard, being inside the lounge almost made him come. There were queers of all types – drags, fags, and lesbos – but there were hets too. There were lots and lots of beautiful women – blonde women. His type of women. The dance floor was packed with sweaty writhing bodies. Brad felt like he was in a very exclusive and expensive place – which he was. The VIP passes were limited and only extended through invitation. The management of the place decided whom they deemed worthy of the lounge and then invited them to join for the “modest” quota of $5,000 dollars annually. 

 

They perused the place until they found their friends. Unlike the main floor of the club, the lounge had seating places. Very expensive brown leather sofas and chairs were grouped in different places so people could chill and talk – which would have been impossible on the main floor of the club.

“I think it is time that we do some hands on intel. Who do you have a better rapport with? Brian queried.

 

“Ted and Mel. Oh, and Emmett,” the blond responded. The aforementioned teens were seated in one of the sofas talking animatedly.

 

“Well, Ted and Mel we can use. Emmett, I’m not so sure about, he may be too loyal to the Kendalls. I’ll talk with Michael, Lindz, and Hunter. Daphne and Chris are out of the question,” Brian said knowing that the couple, along with Emmett, were best friends with the Kendalls. Luck seemed to be on their side because Michael, Lindsay, and Hunter were talking by the bar, while Daph, Chris, Jess, and Jus were dancing like there was no tomorrow.

 

“I guess the goal is to find out what happened in the eighth grade, right?” Brad asked his brother. 

 

“Yep. I’ll ask about Caleb and you ask about Cody. This way it’ll be less suspicious,” Brian responded as he started walking towards his friends. He was being cruised like crazy and from the hottest guys ever, but he was a man on a mission and would have to sacrifice a few tricks – for now.

 

“Hey, Mikey. Where’s your better half?” He asked the smaller teen wondering where Ben was.

 

“Oh, he’s with Vic,” Michael responded casually while he pointed to a sofa on the other side of the lounge where he could see Ben talking to the infamous Vic Grassi.

 

“Aren’t you afraid that Vic will fuck your boyfriend turning him into a nelly bottom?” Brian inquired his friend with a tongue in cheek smirk.

 

“No, I know for a fact that Vic will never fuck Ben,” Michael exclaimed confident.

 

“Really and why is that?” Brian asked intrigued.

 

“Because Vic is my uncle – as in my mother’s baby brother. Up until five years ago, he was the only male figure I had. He would never do anything that would hurt me.”

 

“What?! Vic Grassi is your uncle?” Brian asked in disbelief. “Wait, what happened five years ago? You said he was your only male figure until that moment.”

 

“Michael’s mother, Debbie, reconnected with Michael’s long lost father, Carl Horvath. They got married and lived happily ever after,” Lindsay replied to the brunet’s questions.

 

“But I thought your name was Novotny?” Brian asked confused.

 

“It was. Now it’s Novotny-Horvath. It’s a long story and I’ll tell you all about it some other time,” Michael told his friend.

 

“Carl Horvath, as in Chief of Police Carl Horvath?”

 

“Yep,” Michael replied. Brian smirked amused. Now he understood why Justin’s parents seemed so relaxed with the idea of having minors in the club - Mikey’s daddy was the chief of police, so they wouldn’t be bothered by the police. 

 

“I see. How many years have you known each other?” He asked knowing to well that he had to be careful about his line of questioning. The goal was to get the information in the most effortless way. 

 

“Oh, well, Jess and Jus and Daph have been together since they were babies. Daph’s father works for Mr. Kendall and they were even next-door neighbors. Justin’s biological parents died when he was two and a half and he went to live with the Kendalls right away. When they were four, Erick hired Em’s father and they moved from Missouri to the Pitts – living next door to the Kendalls until they found a house of their own. So pretty soon they were the four musketeers…”

**********************

“…it was just the four of us for awhile. When we were about seven, Jess dared us to go to Liberty Avenue on our own. I was all for it, but Daph and Jus were two chicken shits and were too afraid to be caught. Justin was so cute when he was little. He was perfectly proper, truly Country Club material, while Jess was more of a rebel. She was always getting us into trouble.” Emmett smiled as he reminisced about his younger years.

 

“So what happened?” Brad asked. He had decided for a similar approach to Brian’s.

 

“Well, we went, of course, and when we got there Justin started complaining that he was hungry. We found this place called The Liberty Diner and went in. That’s how we found Michael. Mike’s mom, Debbie, was a waitress there and Michael used to hang out in the diner whenever he wasn’t in school, or when Vic, Debbie’s brother, couldn’t look out for him.” Emmett continued his story. “He was the shyest boy in the world, but Jess immediately took him on and he was a member of the gang ipso facto. She even made the arrangements so he could go to St. James, providing he passed the test, which he did and the rest is history.”

 

“What do you mean she made the arrangements? She was seven for Christ sake,” Brad uttered, even though he didn’t doubt that she was capable of everything.

 

“She talked with her father Miguel about it and she paid for his tuition out of her own money,” the tall teen replied.

**********************

“What money? You mean her Daddy’s money,” Brian said.

 

“No, both Justin and Jessica are financially independent from their fathers. Remember that Justin’s parents were rich, so he inherited that money as well as Erick’s father’s money, which he inherited an equal portion with Jess. Although all that money is in trusts that they can’t touch until they are twenty five,” Michael responded.

 

“But, you said they have money.”

 

“Yes, they do. You see, Justin is not only a pretty face; he’s a financial whiz. He started investing in the stock market when he was five. At first he made small investments with their allowance money. He had an uncanny knack for it and soon was making a respectable amount of money, which is really weird when you think about it because neither of them cares about money. By the time they were seven he had managed to procure a small fortune for the four of them. I’m not talking about millions, but he once told me that he had like one hundred thousand dollars. That’s a lot of money for a 7 year old,” Lindsay told him.

 

“So she paid for your tuition.”

 

“Not only my tuition, but all my expenses, as well. It was like a scholarship. I never knew about it until my Dad started paying for everything. She paid for my education for five years and never told me about it,” Michael said. No one knew about that except the gang. He was directly across from Emmett. They exchanged complicity looks.

 

“Okay, that takes care of Em, Daph, and Mikey. What about the rest of the gang?”

 

“Well, I’ve studied at St. James since forever, but I used to hang out with Nicole and Kip,” Lindsay said. Brian gave her an amused look.

 

“And what made you convert to the dark side of the force?” Brian asked with a smirk.

**********************

“Okay, Chris was a bully. He and Justin hated each other. When they were about twelve, one day Jess comes home and announces to her family that she is ready to start dating and that she has a date for next Friday, in fact. Of course, that date was Chris. Justin was livid and tried to convince her not to go out with his worst enemy, but she wouldn’t hear it. Jess and Chris went out with us as chaperones, because Justin didn’t trust Chris. By the end of the date, Jessica and Chris had kissed and realized that they didn’t have any chemistry and Justin and Chris realized that they weren’t as bad as the other one thought. So our little gang gained a new member,” Emmett uttered.

 

“Chris and Jess kissed?” Brad asked before he could stop himself.

 

“Of course, I thought that you knew we had done the whole Melrose Place/90210 thing,” Melanie stated.

 

“Uh?” Brad was puzzled.

 

“It started with Jess and Chris. Then Chris dated Lindsay. That didn’t work out. Two or three years later, when we were in ninth grade, Justin fucked Ben. Then I went out on a date with Jess,” Melanie explained.

 

“WHAT?” Brad almost shouted.

 

“Yes. She was pretty sure she was straight but she wanted to know if there was the possibility of her liking women. We only kissed, but that was enough for her. After that, she proclaimed that she was a cock lover just like her whole family. Then Michael fucked Ted…”

**********************

“Mikey and Theodore, get out of here,” Brian said as he punched his friend in the arm. “Who would have guessed that you had some top blood in you?”

 

“Asshole. I’ll have you know that I am totally versatile,” Michael said with feigned hurt.

 

“Sure, Mikey, but your beau is totally a top, so spare me the versatile speech. And how come you don’t mind about Ben and Justin?” He asked nonchalantly. He felt kind of jealous when he learned about them.

 

“Ben was one of Justin’s first tricks, so it meant nothing,” Michael said shrugging.

 

“How mature of you. Wait, I thought that Justin didn’t trick at school?”

 

“He doesn’t, dude. They met at the museum,” Hunter exclaimed as if that was supposed to be obvious.

 

_‘Of course.’_ Brian thought. 

 

“So now we have Em, Daphne, Chris, Lindsay, Mel, Ted, and Ben. That leaves you, Hunter,” Brian said looking at the blond.

**********************

“I don’t understand,” Brad said perplexed.

 

“What is so hard for you to understand? Hunter was a hustler. Justin met him in one of the alleys outside. He had been attacked by one john. He was left there like he was garbage. Justin took him to the hospital and then home,” Ted explained. 

 

“But Hunter has parents.”

 

“Now he does. His biological mother abandoned him when he was 13, so he hustled to survive. Justin found him when we were 15. Thank God that those years in the street had no consequences. I mean, besides the emotional damage. Justin’s fathers helped Jimmy find a home. A gay couple, friends of theirs, took him in and just last March they adopted him,” Emmett added. 

 

“So that’s the story of how we became the bunch,” Melanie said.

 

“Yeah, and it’s been the eleven of us for the last two years – until you two came along,” Ted concluded.

 

“What about Cody Thomas? Someone told me that he used to hang out with you,” Brad asked holding his breath.

 

Emmett looked at Michael and immediately understood that the other Kinney had made a similar inquiry. Michael nodded. It was showtime. 

 

“Well, whoever told you that was misinformed. But we can’t talk to you about that, so it’s better if we leave it at that,” Emmett responded visibly tense. He wasn’t feigning. After all these years, he still couldn’t help but feel irate about that issue.

 

“Well, Em, I think that maybe we could. After all, they are officially part of the group now and it is a group secret. We’ve never kept anyone out of the loop. And besides, this is exactly how all of us who weren’t around at that time found out – through one of you; never through one of them,” Melanie argued.

 

“She’s right, Em,” Ted added.

**********************

“No, I’m sorry but we can’t,” Michael said firmly. Brian had only partially guessed correctly about Michael’s loyalty toward the siblings.

 

“But, Mike, they are part of the group now and they have a right to know,” Lindsay pleaded.

 

“Lindsay is right, dude. I mean, you were the one that told me. Did you have to ask for their permission before telling me?” Hunter inquired.

 

“I guess you are right. Okay, what I’m about to tell you is unknown to everybody except their parents and us. No one else knows this and that’s the way it should remain.

**********************

Jessica and Justin had been dancing like crazy ever since they entered the lounge. They used to do that every week. Dance for the first hour until they couldn’t move. Then, they would take a break and engage in other activities. That was their way of unwinding after a long week, and the three preceding days had been rather tense.

 

What was unusual was the fact that their other friends, besides Daph and Chris, hadn’t joined them. Justin was dancing with Daphne while Jess danced with Chris. The blond looked at his sister and she immediately understood his message. They were to swap dancing partners.

 

“What do you think they are up to?” Justin asked Jessica as soon as he exchanged positions with Chris.

 

“The same thing you are thinking. You don’t think they will tell them…? Not without asking us, right?” She queried concerned.

 

“Of course they are, why shouldn’t they? We haven’t told anyone, we let them do that. That’s the way we wanted it. Why should they ask for our permission? As soon as you sent the text message informing everyone that you had bought the Blackberrys, it was a green light for them,” Justin replied.

 

“Do you think that they know they’re being set up?” Jessica asked.

 

“Yes, they are too smart not to realize. And if they haven’t, they will pretty soon.”

**********************

“Okay, I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Brian said starting to get annoyed.

 

“Where do I start? There’s one thing you have to understand about Justin and Jessica. I know they don’t look like it but they were basically timid all their lives. Between being the son and daughter of a gay couple…and their intelligence, they were pretty shy with strangers – not with us. By us I mean, Em, Daph, Chris, Lindz, and me. But in school, they were really withdrawn. St. James was your typical school, with the in crowd, the jocks, and the bullies. Jess and Jus were the geeks. I told you that Chris was a bully, well, he used to torment Justin everyday,” Michael uttered. 

.  
“Yes, the school was a scary place back then. All those rich brats who were untouchables because of how deep their daddies pockets were,” Lindsay added. 

 

“Cody and Caleb Thomas were amongst them. No, that’s not accurate. They were the leaders of the popular crowd. They were twins like you, only that they were identical,” Michael expressed. “The most popular guys in the whole school. They were seniors when we were in the eighth grade.”

 

“Any relation to Nicole and Kip?” Brian asked already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes, they are siblings,” Lindsay replied.

 

“So, what happened?”

 

“Well, Cody and Caleb never messed directly with Jess and Jus, mainly because Erick’s pockets were the deepest. Up until seventh grade, they were two rather plain and insignificant children. But the summer before we started eighth grade, mother nature took it’s course and by the time they came back from Puerto Rico, where they had been the whole summer, they were, well, like they are now. A little shorter but basically in their uber babe state.”

 

“And that’s when the problems began,” Lindsay added. 

 

“All of the sudden, Caleb and Cody started paying attention to the siblings. Actually, more like courting them. I already told you that they were shy, and they were really naïve too. They used to believe in the kindness of people and in good intentions – always giving everyone the benefit of the doubt,” Michael said.

 

“So let me guess, the Thomas’ intentions were less than respectable. They managed to fuck them and then discard them, which made them lose their naïveté. That’s the big secret?” Brian asked with a sarcastic tone. 

 

Michael gave his friend a half smile before he said, “I wish it were that simple, Brian.”

**********************

“The Thomas’ made every effort to convince them and everyone else that their intentions were real and legitimate. They never even insinuated sex to Jess and Jus. They gained their trust, because the ultimate goal was not just to fuck them. It was to finish them,” Emmett exclaimed.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Brad asked completely intrigued about what had happened.

 

“As I said they won their trust; ours as well. Every year on Thanksgiving break we get the whole week off. That year, when were in eighth grade, the Thomas’ invited Jess and Jus to a cabin by the lake – a property their father owned. The whole popular group was going to be there and it was quite an honor for them to be invited. By that time they were both smitten with the twins, so of course they said yes. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. I had such a bad feeling, I told them not to go but they wouldn’t listen. That was the day it all changed.” Emmett’s expression darkened for a minute.

 

“Would you please tell me what the fuck happened?” Brad pleaded. The tension was killing him. 

 

“They spent the day just hanging and chilling, you know, the usual, but when the night came…I can’t,” Emmett said shaking. 

 

“That’s okay, Em. I’ll tell the rest.” Mel tried to calm her friend. “Well, what happened was that they drugged them…”

 

“They did what?” Brad cut her off.

**********************

“They drugged them with ruffies, we think. It turns out that their plan consisted of having their way with them and then let all their male friends do the same while it was all being recorded,” Michael said with a somber face.

 

Brian’s heart began beating frantically. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he didn’t want to know the rest, but it was too late. He needed to know what happened more than he needed the air to breathe. 

 

“They didn’t…I mean… that didn’t…” Brian was unable to finish his thoughts. 

 

“No one really knows what happened. All we know is that Justin didn’t finish his drink so he wasn’t completely out of it. Somehow he managed to knock out Cody and get Jessica out of the cabin. A police patrol found them almost naked like a mile away from the cabin. They say they don’t remember what happened but we know that’s not true.”

 

“But didn’t the police take them to the hospital? Didn’t they make them get tested and stuff like that?” Brian inquired.

 

“Yes, but the findings were inconclusive. The only thing we know is that whatever happened there changed them. When school break was over, they went to school and just started to change everything. They literally claimed the school. It was like geek judgment day. By the end of the school year St. James had become what it is now. All the students that didn’t want to submit to the new regime had to transfer. Those two are by far the most determined people I have ever known,” Lindsay explained.

**********************

“What happened to the Thomas’?” Brad asked.

 

“Nothing. The police said the evidence was inconclusive and scarce. They did have to transfer to another school. Erick was frantic, but Miguel was the worst. I never want to be on that man’s bad side. He could have killed them,” Emmett replied. 

 

“Why didn’t he?” _’God knows I would have.’_ Brad thought.

 

“Basically because Jessica and Justin asked him not to. The amazing thing about everything that happened was that they didn’t win. Caleb and Cody wanted to destroy them but they couldn’t. I’ve always thought that they were jealous, envious of them. They were so pure, so untouched, so undamaged and in a way, they still are, even after everything.”

 

Brad stayed silent for a moment, trying to process what he had learned. He looked at Jessica who was dancing with a very hot guy. He had to make an inhumanly effort not to go there and take her in his arms. 

 

Brian was pacing in the small space in front of his friends. He was so mad at the blond; he thought he could kill him. Why didn’t anyone do something to prevent it from happening? How could their fathers let them go alone to that cabin? Why were they so fucking trusting and innocent?

 

Justin glanced at Brian and his heart stopped for a second. It was obvious that the brunet was distressed. He wished he could go and hug him and tell him that everything was going to be all right – that he was fine. He wished he could tell him what happened but he knew that this wasn’t the right moment. 

 

Even though Jessica was dancing with hot, cute guy number one, she was completely aware that Brad was looking at her. She just couldn’t look back. If she were to find pity in his eyes, she would most likely die. She could inspire anything, but not pity. Pity was for pathetic little beings and she was not a pathetic little being. _’Oh, God. I would give everything to be in his arms right now.’_ She thought. _‘Damn, I’m so fucking pathetic.’_

 

“Hey, that’s our song. Time to dance,” Jessica said to Michael, Lindsay, Hunter, and Brian when a new song started. Justin was saying something similar to the other group of friends and pretty soon, the whole group was dancing to the rhythm of a very peculiar but totally appropriate song. 

 

_Street’s like a jungle_  
So call the police  
Following the herd  
Down to Greece - on holiday  
Love in the nineties  
Is paranoid  
On sunny beaches  
Take your chances - looking for 

_Girls who are boys_  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they’re girls  
Who do girls like they’re boys  
Always should be someone you really love 

 

“That’s definitely your song,” Brad said to Justin as they danced.

 

“No, that’s our song. You are part of the group now,” he said exchanging positions with Emmett, who had been dancing with Daphne.

 

_Avoiding all work_  
Cos there’s none available  
Like battery thinkers  
Count your thoughts - on one two three four five fingers  
Nothing is wasted  
Only reproduced  
You get nasty blisters  
Du bist sehr schen  
But we haven’t been introduced. 

_Girls who are boys_  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they’re girls  
Who do girls like they’re boys  
Always should be someone you really love. 

_Girls who are boys_  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they’re girls  
Who do girls like they’re boys  
always should be someone to really love. 

 

“Is there, Brian?” Jessica asked the brunet.

 

“Is there what?”

 

“Someone to really love,” she said while they continued moving along with the music. 

 

“You tell me, I don’t believe in love. I leave that for you,” he replied smirking. 

 

“I never said that I believe in love, Brian. But I don’t believe in Bush either and to my complete dismay, he does exist.” She winked at him before swapping places with Michael.

 

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah_  
Ah ah ah ah ah  
Looking for... 

_Girls who are boys_  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they’re girls  
Who do girls like they’re boys  
Always should be someone you really love. 

_Girls who are boys_  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they’re girls  
Who do girls like they’re boys  
always should be someone to really love. 

 

By the time the song ended they had managed to dance with every single member of the group. Only that Brian didn’t dance with Justin and Jessica didn’t dance with Brad.

**********************

Three hours, five shots of Beam, and two beers later, Brian was still feeling distressed. He decided to take a break and just lean against the bar. Justin had been dancing and drinking but he hadn’t been to the backroom, even though he had been propositioned many, many times. Brian couldn’t help it but be happy about that. Brian hadn’t been to the backroom either, and it was all Justin’s fault. Ever since the kiss they shared that morning, Brian couldn’t stop thinking about him. And after learning about the Thomas’, he just couldn’t have the blond out of his sight.

 

Justin had been dancing with Emmett when a man cut in. The dark haired man had turned away and Brian couldn’t see his face. All he could see was Justin’s blinding “sunshine” smile and he felt the anger creeping inside him. Anger because he couldn’t believe he had felt jealous and envious of the man who was now the recipient of his Sunshine’s smile.

 

“He’s a great dancer, isn’t he?” Brian was started by the voice coming from his side, basically because he didn’t notice when the older man stood beside him. 

 

“I guess,” he said with a shrug.

 

Erick Kendall smiled. “Well, he got that from Miguel because I can’t dance for shit. I only look like I know what I’m doing when I’m dancing with him,” he said as he pointed to the man dancing with Justin. At that moment the man turned around and Brian saw that the man dancing with Justin was his dad. Of course, he had no way of knowing that before, because the man dancing with the blond didn’t resemble the man that came to his house that morning at all. Neither did Erick. They both were wearing come-and-fuck-me clothes and definitely looking younger than they were. Pretty soon Jessica joined her father and brother.

 

“There you have it – my whole family. I still can’t believe it,” Erick said.

 

“What do you mean?” Brian inquired.

 

“If someone had told me the moment that I met Miguel that I would end up married and with two children I would have run for the hills as fast as I could,” he replied with a smile.

 

“Really? How come?” Brian asked intrigued.

 

“That, my boy, is a story for another time. Time to go and fuck my man. What can I say? Whenever I see him shaking that butt, fuck…” The older man said as he went to get his husband. Brian shook his head and smiled. 

 

“Was that Mr. Kendall?” Brad asked as he joined his brother by the bar. Brian nodded. “Are you all right? I noticed you have been rejecting every trick that has come your way.”

 

“It’s not like you have engaged in your breeder rituals either,” Brian said with a scoff. 

 

“Hey, dance with me,” Jessica said to Brian as she suddenly appeared in front of the boys. 

 

“Me?” He asked surprised.

 

“Oh, come on,” she said as she guided him to the dance floor. Brad stood there bewildered. Even though they, Jess and he, were supposed to have a dance, the girl had been ignoring him the whole night. He watched as his brother tried to dance. The truth was that Jessica was such a great dancer that Brian actually looked good. He had seen her dance with everybody that had asked her. It didn’t matter what the person’s gender or age was – it didn’t even matter the way the person looked. He could see why everyone loved her. 

 

“Hey.” Brad’s thoughts were interrupted by Justin.

 

“Tired already?” He asked as he looked at the sweaty blond in front of him.

 

“No way. I can’t be tired. I’m not fucking, so I have to dance. It’s either that or doing something that I will regret later on. Come on,” He said as he pulled the taller blond to the dance floor. They danced for a while moving until they were side by side with Brian and Jessica. 

 

“Does this mean we have a truce?” Brian asked the brunette in front of him.

 

“Truce, never. It wouldn’t be funny. The thing is that I realized that we are very much alike. You know that means that we would either hate each other or become best friends. I don’t know about you, but I prefer the second option.”

 

Brian didn’t respond but gave the girl an amused smile. “If _you_ hurt my brother, _I_ will have your balls for breakfast. And don't tell me you don't have balls. I think that yours are bigger than mine," he said as he shook his head.

 

She was about to respond when a new song started. She gave him a devious smile. Before he knew what happened she had cut in in front of Justin.

 

"Sorry, baby, but I think this gentleman owes me a dance. Dance with Brian," she said as she started moving towards a stunned Brad. Justin did as his sister said and pretty soon found himself wrapped in Brian's strong arms. 

 

_You got yourself some action_  
Said you got yourself a body   
You got yourself an ass with   
Mind of it's own bring something to the party 

 

Jessica began moving seductively as she got closer to the lean strong body. Brad sighed when he felt Jessica’s full breasts against his chest. He quickly decided that he wouldn’t allow her to make a spectacle of him. He would show her once and for all that he could give as much as he could take. He took her by the hips and before she realized he pressed his raging hard on to her groin. _’Got ya’_ Brad thought as he saw sudden surprise pass through the girls face if only for a fraction of a second. She recuperated immediately matching Brad’s movements. Her arms soon found their way to the blond’s neck. Brad couldn’t believe how good she felt in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned down and smelled her neck. 

 

_You got yourself addicted_  
You shoot up, it saves you time   
You got yourself a paycheck   
Faces in the places where the sun don't shine 

 

Meanwhile, Brian was immersed in an inner struggle. His whole body was demanding for him to kiss the blond in his arms like there was no tomorrow. Well, actually, a part of his body was demanding that he fuck the blond into oblivion. At the same time, his mind was imploring him to get out of there and as far from the beautiful teen as he could. Fortunately for him, Justin took the decision out of his hands when he leaned up and captured the brunet's lips in a searing kiss. 

 

_I'll be your sexual freeek (freeek) of the week  
I'll be your inspirational brother (sister), yo mama can't you see_

 

"Did you just smell me?" Jessica asked Brad with an amused smile. 

 

"You are wearing perfume," Brad stated. 

 

"Are you implying that I usually stink?" Jessica asked with a playful smirk.

 

_I'll be your sexual freeek of the week (Ohh touch it)  
I'll be your educational lover, your one fuck fantasy._

 

"No, actually you always smell great. It's just that you never wear perfume," he said as he continued grinding his swollen cock against the girl's pelvis.

 

"And how do you know that?" She asked hoping that her voice wouldn't give away how weak her knees felt.

 

"Our lockers in the complex are adjacent and the ones in the school are fairly close as well. You are always using all those body splashes and mists. So far you've used one that smells like ginger with a hint of citrus, one that smells of roses, and one that smells of lavender," he said mater-of-factly.

 

"Careful, Brad, or I may think that you actually like me. Uh, this is my favorite part," she said as she sang along with the song.

 

_Can I come on in, my sweet baby_  
Can I move on in   
Can I come on in, my sweet baby,   
Can I move on in 

 

"Fuck." Was all that Brian could articulate when Justin broke their kiss. He was panting like crazy and for a moment forgot where he was. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked when he regained his breath. 

 

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do since I saw you at Daph's. You look so fucking hot I could come just by looking at you," Justin said as he licked Brian's neck. He loved how his body fit against the taller frame. 

 

"Fuck, Justin. I thought we were going to forget about this," he said as they continued thrusting against one another.

 

"I told you to think about my proposition. So, you have to think. But that doesn't mean that I can't help the thought process along." Justin bit Brian's lower lip, sending waves of pleasure throughout his whole body.

 

_You got yourself some action_  
Said you got your sexy Java   
You got your speed connection   
Free chat, fuck that, get a little harder 

 

Jessica turned around in Brad's arms and started grinding her butt against the teen's hard cock. He breathed deeply, willing himself to calm down or else he was going to explode. What he didn't know was that the girl had to turn away from the blond's luscious lips – lips that were teasing her like crazy.

 

_You got yourself a big bed  
You shoot off, take your time   
In the house with a bitch and a mouse   
And your daddy's plastic how fantastic yeah_

 

Brian was about to say something to the blond when all of the sudden he decided to stop fighting against what he was feeling. After all, he was in a relatively safe environment. Surely someone would stop him before he had the opportunity to do something he would regret. He attacked Justin's full lips, just to let the smaller teen know who was in charge. Justin moaned when Brian deepened the kiss. He had to come like a fourteen-year-old virgin. 

 

_I'll be your sexual freeek (Back up on this) Of the week (Yeah . . . I think I need a re-booty)_  
I'll be your inspirational brother (Sister)   
Yo mama can't you see   
I'll be your sexual freeek (B,B,Back) of the week (B,B,Back back, sexy mama) (Sexual) I'll be your educational lover   
(Yeah) Your one fuck fantasy 

 

Jessica turned again and leaned towards Brad. She whispered the next part of the song in his ear.

 

_”Can I come on in, my sweet baby_  
Can I move on in   
Can I come on in, my sweet baby,   
Can I move on in” 

 

"Can I, Brad? Can I come on in?" She asked with a husky voice. He looked at her with an expressionless face.

 

_Sexual freeek (Sister)  
I think I need a re-booty _

 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He finally asked. 

 

_Sexual freeek (Sister)_

 

"I don't mean in as inside your ass, Brad. I mean in as in here," she said as she put her right hand in the middle of Brad's chest.

 

_I'll be your sexual freeek, of the week_  
I'll be your inspirational brother, Yo mama can't you see I'll be your   
sexual freeek, of the week   
I'll be your educational lover, your one fuck fantasy (Sister) (Baby) 

 

"Why don't you let me fuck you? You know you want it," Brian said as he squeezed Justin's butt.

 

"Why don't you? I'll make it so good, you're gonna wish you had said yes sooner." They stared at each other.

 

_Sexual freeek, (Baby) Inspirational brother_  
You got yourself some action   
Said you got yourself a body   
You got yourself an ass with mind of its own brings something to the   
party 

 

"You must think that I'm stupid. I'm not as delusional as Brian. He says it's because I'm a breeder. But the truth is that we are too young and inexperienced in love to be inoculated against it. So, I guess that eventually it'll happen. But it won't be with you. You are just not my type," Brad said as he stopped dancing.

 

_Come on kids, don't be scared_  
It's a tits and ass world you gotta be prepared  
Come on kids, don't be scared   
It's a tits and ass world you gotta be prepared   
Come on kids, you know   
your mama and your daddy don't care   
Don't be scared, it's a tits and ass   
world you gotta be prepared 

 

"There, you got your prize. The song ended. My debt is paid. Time to move on to better and more interesting things," Brad said as he let go of Jessica and walked away leaving her in the middle of the dance floor alone. 

 

_'Run now, while you still can. Unfortunately for the two of us, I don't think we have a say in this anymore, Brad. Not anymore,'_ she thought with a sour expression that only lasted a fraction of a second and that went unnoticed by everybody.

 

"Hey, wanna dance?" A red-haired boy asked Justin. He and Brian had been staring at each other for a while long after the song ended. "I mean if you don't mind," he said to Brian.

 

Brian smirked. "Me? I could care less. All yours," he said as he returned to his position by the bar. Justin just smirked knowing too well that Brian cared and that he cared a lot.

**********************

_3:45 a.m._

 

"Tony, do you know where Pedro is?" Jessica asked the bouncer.

 

"I think he went to the diner to have some coffee. Are you leaving already? It's kind of early."

 

"Yeah, well, it just happened that I have a group of seriously happy teenagers and three of them are completely fucked up," she said almost laughing and Tony could see that she was a little happy herself.

 

"What were you drinking, Angel?" He inquired as he called one of the guys from security and instructed him to go look for Pedro.

 

"Just this Puerto Rican delicacy that my brother and I smuggled in the country in shampoo bottles. Oh, we are so bad," she giggled. "It's Ron Caña. It's illegal in Dad's country and illegal here. It is pretty strong stuff. I told them, but they didn't listen. Brad and Brian couldn't believe that a girl could out drink them, but I did." More giggles, semi-drunken giggles.

 

"So, the twins are drunk. But who's the third one." Jessica didn't have to answer the question because in that moment a totally wasted Justin came out of the club.

 

"Jess. Yes. Jess. Yes. You name – it's like the mantra of bad porn," the blond started laughing at his statement.

 

"Nevermind. I don't know how you do it, Dark Angel. You should be as wasted as Blond Angel and you are merely happy. Here comes Pedro. Time to take the Angels home. I'll call some guys to help you. Apparently, the gang is ready to go," Tony said to the chauffer.

 

"Come, Justin, let's go to the limo. Can you wait here, Jess?" The older man asked.

 

"Don't worry about me, Pete. I'm fine. Now the Kinneys, that's another story."

 

"We'll be home in no time."

**********************

"Edward, I'm sorry to have waked you up, but I need your help. The gang is going to stay here," Jessica said to the older man. He had been waiting for them at the door since Pedro called to let him know of the situation. Jessica was a little sober by then and was in full organizational mood. "I don't want to go preparing rooms right now, so we'll put Mel, Lindz, Chris, and Daph in the room next to Justin's. That room has two full beds. Ben, Michael, Emmett, and Ted will go to the room next to mine. And well put Hunter in the single down the corridor," Jessica said as she mentally made sure that everyone was taken care of.

 

"What about the new boys?" Edward queried.

 

"Fuck, I forgot about them." It wasn't the first time that the gang had to spend the night at the Kendalls so the rooms mentioned by Jess were prepared all the time. But she had forgotten about the new additions to the group.

 

"They look like they won't wake up for a few hours. Put Brian in Justin's room and Brad in mine. I'll sleep in Daddy and Dad's room." She knew that her parents were at their place in Tremont. She could technically sleep in her room but she was sober enough to know better.

 

"Okay, Jess. Go to sleep and Pedro and I will accommodate everyone."

**********************

"What are you laughing about Sunshine?" Brian asked the blond. He had been giggling like a school girl for the last ten minutes.

 

"Sunshine?"

 

"Yeah, that's your new name. You look so fucking beautiful and hot when you are smiling that you look like sunshine." Brian produced some giggles of his own.

 

"Brian, where are we?" The blond asked all of the sudden disorientated.

 

Brian looked around not recognizing the place he was in. "Sorry, sunshine, no fucking idea."

 

"Oh, this is my room," Justin said starting a new round of giggles.

 

"I like your room, Sunshine, but I like you more," Brian said, having no control of what he was saying. 

 

"I want you to fuck me, Brian. I want you so bad, but then you won't love me. And I need you to love me," Justin said as he straddled Brian's hips. He felt dizzy so he rested his head on Brian's chest. 

 

"I can't love you, Sunshine. If I love you then you'll leave me. That's what everybody that I love does. My mom said she loved me and she left. Even my fucking father said he loved me, even though I know it's not true. But I loved them – and they left. Brad will leave me one day. If I love you, you will leave me. Do I make any sense?" Brian asked rhetorically.

 

"No, Brian. I'll never leave you. I…" Justin's words were cut off by Brian's mouth. This time around his body was winning the struggle since his mind was anesthetized.

 

"Jus…" Brian whispered. "You taste so good. I want to taste you. Can I taste you?" Brian inquired as he turned Justin over. He hovered over Justin's body not waiting for an answer. He started placing slight kisses all over the blond's body. He kissed, licked, and nibbled every single inch of the flawless skin he came in contact with, memorizing every single one. He trailed down the blond's chest leaving a path of fire. Justin felt like Brian's lips were burning through his skin, marking him, invading his body, his blood, trying to get to the deepest core of his soul. Amidst the fog in his mind, he realized that that was exactly what he was afraid of. Somehow he knew that if he gave himself to Brian, he would be lost forever.

 

Brian felt dizzy, intoxicated, but he was sure it wasn’t because of the alcohol he had consumed earlier. It was Justin, his skin, his smell, his taste, his whole essence that was penetrating his strongest barriers. The shields that he had worked so hard to acquire were disappearing one by one. Had he been less inebriated he would have never let things get out of hand. But he was functioning at a basic animalistic level. He wanted, he needed and he would get what he wanted and he needed. 

 

Justin felt like he was floating, barely aware of what Brian’s was doing. He could fell everything but his mind couldn’t process the sensations. He was like a newborn experiencing the world for the first time. He was about to cry, the sensations overwhelming and pushing him to an inevitable system overload. And just then he felt the warmth, the wetness of Brian’s mouth ever encompassing. He felt the shivers running through his febrile skin as Brian’s talented mouth took him to the precipice. 

 

“Brian…God…” Justin’s fingers run thought Brian’s soft hair and he wished he could touch the brunet, reciprocate in some way the intense pleasure that he was giving to him, pleasure as he had never received. 

 

“You are so fucking beautiful, Justin. I’ve been yearning your touch since the first time I saw you. It hurts to be near you,” Brian said as he stroked Justin’s swollen cock. 

 

Justin moaned, incapable of uttering any words. Brian’s mouth engulfed him again and he knew the end was near. All of the sudden he felt Brian’s body convulsing and that was enough to make him take the plunge. 

 

“Brian…” The name escaped through Justin’s mouth.

 

Brian never stopped deep-throating him until he felt the last wave of Justin’s climax. Brian could only gather strength to rest his head in Justin’s flat stomach before he succumbed to the deepest sleep of his life.

* * *

Lyrics from, _Boys and Girls_ by Blur and _Freeek_ by George Michael.


End file.
